New Game
by Blu Writes Stuff
Summary: Danny is in a world of trouble! Lancer's class is going on a field trip and the Fenton's are leading it. Danny tries to keep his secret and his other life. But will he be able to hide everything? Or will secrets he didn't expect come out? Will someone he didn't think could figure it out, will? I don't own DP
1. Chapter 1 : Freaking out?

**A/N : Sorry about 'Little and Lost', I've been having a writer's block for the next chapter. If you guys could help me out with that, that would be fantastic! Here's a little Field Trip story I had made during the summer. Tell me if you want me to continue this and 'Little and Lost'. Sorry again about that, even writer's need help sometimes! Ideas, reviews, suggestions all welcomed!**

"Settle down, now!" Mr. Lancer's voice shouted above the conversations his students were having, after telling them about their field trip… to the Ghost Zone. They were all excited about this trip… except for a certain trio.

Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, slammed his head on his desk and ran his hands through his hair, wanting to, desperately, pull it out. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, his two best friends, looked to their friend with sympathy. With Danny's title in the Ghost Zone, his secret wouldn't last a second going in there. His enemies could take advantage in hearing his predicament and ruin the young half-ghost's half life.

Sam and Tucker shared a looked, then Tucker tried to reassure his best friend since the first grade, "Dude, it could be worse, your parents could be taking us."

Danny lifted his head and shot Tucker a glare, "You just jinxed us," he said, dryly.

Sam cut in the conversation, "Jinxing something doesn't exist."

Danny then looked at her, but before he could, Mr. Lancer announced, "And the Fenton's will be taking us on a weekend long trip, supported by…" he looked to a paper, "A mystery donor."

Danny groaned and banged his head again, "Kill the rest of me already!"

"Please get these permission slips signed, if you want to go on the trip," he handed out blue pieces of paper to everyone, even Danny, "We will be meeting at FentonWorks early Friday morning and leaving late Monday night."

Before class was dismissed, Paulina's dainty hand shot through the air, "Yes, Paulina?" Mr. Lancer called.

"Will we meet the Ghost Boy?" She asked, with a smile that reached ear to ear.

"I am unsure, Paulina, but I'm sure if we hit some trouble he will save us," he answered and class was dismissed.

But no one noticed, the trio hang back and wait 'til everyone was out.

No one noticed Tucker and Sam share another worried glance to each other.

No one noticed Danny grabbed Sam by the waist, Tucker next to them and whisper, "This is going to be the longest weekend ever."

**Short Chapter, but it was basically the prologue. The rest will be longer and the story will be long too.**

**-Blu 3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Starting Out Not So Great

**A/N : Hey, so this chapter is going to definitely be longer than the last. My summaries suck, so help me out. Ideas, reviews and suggestions welcomed.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Danny Phantom :(**

* * *

><p>"Three Fenton Thermos'?"<p>

"Check."

"Four wrist rays?"

"Check."

"First-aid kit?"

"Check."

Danny zipped the bag shut and let out a sigh of relief, "That's it and double checked, too. Now all I have to do is keep my secret for four days," he frowned, "Four days is gonna feel like ten thousand."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Danny. I'm sure everything is going to go smoothly." This time, both Tucker and Danny shot her a glare, "I 'jinxed' it didn't I?" They nodded.

"They don't know their way around the Ghost Zone." Danny's eyes widen, "What if we get stuck? Or lost? What if I have to lead the way?" He ran a hand through his hair, a recent habit he started, "My parents are going to get suspicious and the A-list will surely not want to follow a 'loser'," Danny pointed out, so many scenarios running through his head.

Before his best friends could answer, Danny's father, Jack Fenton, yelled up to his room, "Danny! The class is here!"

They each shared a look and gather their bags, making their way downstairs. When they arrived in the lab, the class was huddled in groups, A-list, techies, band geeks, waiting to get in the Specter Speeder bus.

It really did look like a bus, except with less seats, more storage, a bathroom, and the colors were green and silver. There were about 18 students, along with Lancer, Maddie and Jack. The geeks taking up the first two rows, the A-list taking up the next four and Danny, Sam and Tucker taking the last row. The adults took the very front.

"Jack, you packed the food?" Maddie questioned her husband.

"Yup."

"Water?"

"Yup."

She sighed and smiled, "Fudge?"

Jack's eyes shined a little, "Of course!"

Maddie turned towards the teens in the back, "Ok, buckle up! Here we go into the Ghost Zone!"

Everyone, buckled and cheered, the 'bus' finally jolted forward into the swirling portal. Danny sat alone on the left side of the bus, while Sam and Tucker took the right. Sam could visibly see Danny tense once they made it through, while Tucker fiddled with his PDA.

"What exactly are you doing on that thing?" Sam asked him.

He briefly looked up, "I'm making sure everything is going to go alright while we're gone and while they're here," he motioned to the class.

Danny, once again, ran a hand through his raven hair and looked out the window. Sam sighed, "Don't stress over it, Danny. Everything's going to be ok," she grabbed his hand, to reassure him. He looked up, relaxed and gave Sam a grateful smile.

"Ahem," Tucker caught their attention, "Your luck may of just ran out," he pointed the window, where a certain robot suited ghost stood, smirking and firing a missile.

"Oh my…" Danny didn't get to finish because the class, except Sam and Tucker, started screaming as they plummeted downward to a random floating island. Danny knew he couldn't do anything without getting caught. His friends looked to him, he shook his head and had the same worried face they did, each clutching their seats for their two and a half lives.

Danny, clumsily, let go of his seat and flew out of his seat and hit his head hard on the speeders roof, losing consciousness and blood. When they finally made a landing, the speeder didn't explode, but glided on the island. The class, Lancer, Maddie and Jack scurried out of the speeder, not noticing the unconscious raven haired boy being carried, by the goth girl and tech geek, out of the bus.

They did notice after they took their bags out of the bus and stopped being in shock. Maddie was the first to notice, after 10 minutes, that her baby boy was bleeding and not awake.

"Oh my! Danny!" she ran over to the trio, Sam cleaning Danny's wound, while Tucker searched the first aid kit.

"Took you long enough to notice," Sam grumbled, talking to Tuck, but it was meant for Maddie.

"How… When…?" she was speechless, kneeling down before her son, only to be stopped by Sam glare and the process of cleaning his deep gash.

"During the fall. He let go of his seat, sending him flying," Tucker answered, "And next time, you might want to fix the loose panels. That's what did that sucker," pointing to the large cut on Danny's forehead.

"Sam, maybe I should clean it. I do have more experience," Maddie said to Sam. It was more of a demand, not asking.

Sam scoffed, "You don't know how much experience I have. Trust me," Sam's anger rising a little, but the soft thump of Danny's half dead heart gave her calmness. Both she and Tucker knew he would heal within a day, but Maddie still questioned why they didn't help it more.

Maddie gave her a nasty look, then focused back on Danny, getting up and checking on Jack. Tucker looked up and raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised he hasn't woken up, yet. This is unusual," Sam looked to him, worry gathering in her eyes.

"Your right," Sam agreed. She looked down to his chest, so see it not moving. She leaned forward and placed an ear on his chest, tears itching forward, "T-Tucker…" she whispered.

Tucker, eyes wide, crawled to his best friend, "This isn't funny, dude. Come on, wake up," he rocked back and forth a little, shaking Danny

Sam gently grabbed the sides of his head and kissed the top, playing with his hair, denying that he was gone.

Sam and Tucker lost count of the minutes, but not an hour went by and instead of Danny's baby blue eyes, they were met by toxic green. Gasping and sitting up, Danny couldn't stable his breath and his thoughts rushing around in his head. He touched his shirt and face, making sure it was over. Sighing a relief, he mumbled in his hands, "It was just a dream."

"D-Danny?" a voice behind him cracked.

He turned to see Sam. Her mascara was smeared and her eyes were red. _What did I miss?_ he thought. "What's wrong? What happened?" he spoke, softly.

Tucker and Sam shared, once again, a concerned look. Tucker was the one who broke it down for Danny, "Dude, you weren't breathing, you were dead. I repeat _fully dead_. Like non-responsive, no matter what."

Danny then realized a burning pain on his left cheek, he instinctively put a hand on his cheek, "Dude. Did you slap me?" Danny asked, wide-eyed. Tucker just shrugged.

"Danny," Sam gasped out and jumped on him, then pulled back, "What the hell happened? Danny, what was in that dream?"

Danny looked down and shut his eyes, trying not to relinquish the memory...

* * *

><p><em>Red. His eyes were blood red and horrifying. His heart pumped in his chest, his hands sweating from fear and his blue eyes danced around the horrid face he doesn't want to ever see.<em>

_"Never," Danny kept saying, "It will never happened."_

_His red eyes stayed on the child, a smirk appearing, seeing the young half ghost's denial, "That's too bad, because of your mistakes it will happen, no matter if you think you have me contained, it will happen."_

_He walked towards him, his stride showed that he wasn't about to lose. Picking Danny up by both arms and holding him at arms length, "I will always be here, he will never be able to stop you from your fate," with that he tossed Danny to the nearest building, crashing to the ground with a wince of pain. _

_The young halfa tried to stand back up, but it was useless, _he _was useless. He couldn't protect his family or friends or teacher. He failed and because he did, this monster was created, making havoc in Danny's life and his future._

_"You will see what the world will have to offer a naive child like you," he told him, picking Danny back up by his shirt and pulling him in close, "See you next time..."_

* * *

><p>After Danny was done, he didn't want to fall back to sleep again, or fall unconscious. He was already stressed about this trip and now he has to be even more stressed about <em>him.<em>

"Oh Danny," Sam pulled him in for another embrace, "Nothing's going to happen, you're going to always be Danny," pausing and whispered softly in his ear, "My Danny."

He smiled, "Thanks," but he knew it wasn't a lot of reassurance.

Their moment was cut when a voice rang out through the air, "Danny! You're awake!"

Danny turned around to see his mother and father standing proudly next to each other, but Danny was confused as to why, "Uh, why are you guys standing like that?"

Jack walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, Danny boy, we're going to lead your class around this god awful place."

Danny stood, but pain shot through his leg, realizing there's another gash. Getting help from his friends, they finally stood, "OK, which way do we go?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

His parents smiles disintegrated and looked to each other. Jack rubbed his arm, "Uh… we go… um that way," he decided, pointing left. Danny knew what was that way. Walker's jail and Ember's lair, two places Danny didn't want to visit anytime soon. Danny gulped and shared a look with Sam.

If they were to go right, that would lead to Skulker's island, Clockwork's tower, and the Far Frozen, along with Pariah's Keep. The trio would much prefer going that way, plus it's a faster way home. They could easily avoid Skulker's and get some help from Frostbite.

"Uh, dad," Danny started, "Do you know where that leads?" He asked. Jack shook his head, Danny sighed, "I suggest we go right. Everyone should pack two waters and some food, it might take a while on foot, going home."

Maddie cut in, "Danny, why would you go right? There's nothing down that way," she pointed.

"And do you know what's down that way?"

She blinked, "No I don't. We… uh haven't been in the Ghost Zone before."

"WHAT?!" The class and Mr. Lancer screamed. Danny put his hands on his ears, super hearing sometimes was a pain in the butt. He glared at them, but they weren't paying attention, they were focused on Maddie and Jack.

"What do you mean, you haven't been in the Ghost Zone before!?" Mr Lancer exclaimed, "You brought us here, not knowing where to go? Or what's out here?"

Jack and Maddie smiled, shyly, feeling guilty for not coming here first to know where they were taking high school students.

Danny stared at the ground, lost in thought, while the adults argued, until Sam nudged him, "Danny, shouldn't you step in, right now?"

He looked towards her, "What am I supposed to do? Say that I know my way around, then they'll get suspicious," he whined. Sam shot back a glare, telling him he needed to lead the group home.

With a defeated sigh, Danny climbed the nearest rock, "Hey!" he screamed and got everyone's attention, "So since Sam, Tucker, and me know the Ghost Zone, we will be leading you out of here."

a voice erupted from the crowd, Dash Baxter, "Why should we believe you, Fenton? How would you know this creepy place?"

"Yea," Maddie put her hands on her hips, "How do you know the Ghost Zone, Mr?"

Danny gulped, "I'll explain, later, right now, it's getting late and we need to find shelter. We might be able to find one farther down, but that means we have to walk."

Everyone groaned, and the trio glared.

After every gathered their things, food and water, Danny limped to the front of the group and started walking. Sam insisted that she took a look at his leg, but he told her it would heal by tomorrow afternoon, but that didn't reassure her.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later…<p>

"ARE WE THERE, YET?!"

Danny groaned, "No, Paulina, we have another hour or so."

She whined more, "But my feet hurt."

Danny snickered, "Maybe, you shouldn't have worn heels. High ones too."

She huffed and continued walking with her satellite, Star. Wincing, every time her heels rub against her blisters.

Sam leaned closer to her boyfriend, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked, in a low whisper.

He wrapped an arm around her and smiled, "Would you rather hit up Walker's and Ember's and be farther from home? Or go past Skulker's and the Far Frozen, bringing us somewhat closer?"

Sam gasped, "Danny isn't that where the Keep is? Do you really want them to go near that place?"

He sighed, knowing she was right, "No, I don't. Hopefully, though, the camouflage shield is finished. If not, I'll find another way."

She whispered, "I hope there won't be one."

They continued their way for another hour or so, before they came across a nice area to sit.

"Tucker," Danny called his attention, "What time is it?"

He looked to his PDA time, "About 11, dude. I think we should hit the hay."

Danny nodded, "I agree. Everyone, don't stray too far from the group and don't go walking around in the middle of the night, if you know what's good for you. Now, go to sleep and see you all in the morning."

With that the trio sat the farthest away, while the adults, A-list and geeks sat fairly close to each other.

Sam and Tucker snuggled into their sleeping bags and Danny just sat on his, keeping watch. He didn't want anything to happen to the ones he cared about. With that thought, his heart raced in chest. His nightmare was haunting him and the next time he sees Nocturne, he's going to give that ghost a piece of his mind.

Danny sighed, he knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Dreams have never scarred him, even has a little child. He knew they weren't real, but this one dream, he knew was real. Danny knew that he still had the chance of becoming _him. _He shuddered and pulled his knees close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Danny's being haunted in his sleep. I'm sorry I'm torturing Danny but it will all make sense in due time.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Worries and Nightmares

**A/N : Yes I decided to post two chapters today! Summaries suck, please give me some advice. Ideas, suggestions, reviews welcomed!**

* * *

><p>The group ate breakfast and then set out on their <em>long <em>journey. Even though Danny said he was fine, he looked exhausted, like he was going to pass out standing up. Dark bags hung under his eyes, from stress and lack of sleep. He was limping from his leg wound and his head was pounding with a headache. He also didn't eat anything, he offered his food to anyone, who didn't have much. He was grateful Dash didn't want to beat the living crap out of him on this trip.

"Danny, you should really sleep and eat. What if we run into a ghost?" Sam asked, concerned. He just shrugged and slouched.

"I can't sleep and I won't be able to fight a ghost, without losing my secret," he explained. Tucker looked to his friend, sympathetically. Both Sam and Tucker knew why Danny won't sleep.

"I'm sure if you take a half hour nap, you'll be fine. Just please?" Sam begged, and she never begged, unless if it was with Danny and ghosts.

His eyebrows knit together, then sighed, "Fine. Next stop, I'll sleep. But only for a half hour." Tucker and Sam nodded, then talked about the Ghost Zone and other stuff.

Meanwhile, the A-list were getting some weird vibes from Fenton and co. They were all suspicious as to what the three were hiding. And Paulina was the first to it.

"I'm going to find out what the Freak Trio are up to," she informed Star, Dash, and Kwan.

"Why, like their total geeks, who cares?" Star asked, re-applying lipgloss.

Paulina smiled, "Because then we would have something to talk about."

They both had devilish smiles on their faces, while their boyfriends were skeptical about the plan. Dash lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Paulina turned to him, "Why? Are you going to let a geek freak you out?"

Dash, feeling offended, straightened and said, "No, but trying to figure out people's secrets is low."

Now, Paulina was feeling offended, "Well, I'm going to figure it out, without your help."

After two hours, they found a small cave. Danny knew the landmarks and suggested they stay at the cave until tomorrow. Sam reluctantly agreed and sat down towards the front. The rest of the class and adults sat towards the back.

"You would think the goth would want more darkness," Tucker, jokingly, said. Sam glared and rolled out her sleeping bag.

Danny watched the class settle down and then did the same. He laid down on his head on his sleeping bag, but didn't go to sleep. He didn't want to, with the fear of being haunted once again by the nightmare.

"Danny," a voice brought him out of his trance. He looked to Sam, who had a pleading look on her face. "You need the sleep."

He sighed and sat up, "I need it, but I don't want to."

Sam crawled over to his bag and leaned against the cave wall, patting her leg. Danny smiled and laid his head in her lap. Subconsciously, she started to play with his thick, black hair. It was so soothing, Danny's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened.

"You two really are something," Tucker smirked and said, in a low voice. Sam rolled her eyes.

"So what? You can't really call us love birds anymore."

He huffed, "I know and it isn't fun anymore."

"Can you contact Frostbite?" Sam changed the subject.

Tucker lifted an eyebrow, "Yea, we finished the new communicators last time we were here, why?"

Sam looked to the Danny's sleeping form, "We need his help getting back home. And I know Danny doesn't want to, but we have to go to the Keep."

Tucker's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me, Sam?! Everything we worked for, will go down the drain."

She glared at him, "I know, but Danny is in no condition to be leading us home. We need help and the Keep is closer than the portal. We'll past Death's and the sisters on our way. I know, they'd be willing to help Danny."

Tucker laid down on his sleeping bag and thought for a few moments, then said, "Fine, but what about Danny?"

"Since the crash, Danny banged his head pretty hard and he's been limping. I think he'll give in," Sam explained and looked towards the class and adults.

The adults seemed pretty engrossed in their conversation. The A-list looked like they were planning something and the geeks were playing a game of cards. Same old, same old.

Around an hour went by and the two friends were talking and playing games they played as kids. Then Danny, still asleep, flinched, catching Sam and Tucker's attention. They shared a scared look, as Danny began sweating and breathing heavy.

"Crap, I forgot he only wanted a half hour," Sam stated, as she gripped her hair. Seconds later, Danny began wincing and grunting, but made no fighting actions.

"Danny!" Sam half shouted, trying not getting his parents attention, while shaking him. He still wouldn't wake, his heart slowed and his face paled. Sam and Tucker began freaking out. "You know, I'm going to kill Nocturne, when I see him again."

Tucker looked at her, with acceptance and started shaking Danny. Danny's eyes shot up, blood red this time and sat up, quickly. His hands shook, as he grabbed fistful of hair and closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing in control.

Sam and Tucker slumped and sighed in half relief.

"G-guys?" Danny's voice cracked and he pulled his knees close to his chest. Both best friends had worried looks on their face, as they crawled to face Danny. His eyes were still blood red, but full of fear, instead of hatred. "He… he…"

"Danny, you don't have to," Tucker told him and Danny wearily nodded his head.

"No more sleep. No more nightmares," he whispered, as he covered his face with his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Poor Danny... **


	4. Chapter 4 : Caught and Secrets Revealed

**A/N : OH-effin-G I am sooooo dearly sorry about late updates. This week has been chaotic! With science projects and essays and tests, I can't seem to balance my school, soccer and fanfic life! I will try my hardest with big chapters and long stories! Ideas, suggestions, reviews welcomed!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone woke bright and early… only because Tucker's alarm went off. They grumbled and gathered their things. Everyone looked alive and well, all except one. Yes, Danny went another night without sleep and kept watch. Danny looked more exhausted than he ever did before. His bags were darker and his limp was worse, not to mention his headache.<p>

Maddie noticed her son trying to avoid, both her and Jack. She was very suspicious about her son's plans and how he knows the Ghost Zone, along with why he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. Jack just blabbed on about ghosts to Mr. Lancer, who is most curious about Danny's whereabouts.

Paulina still couldn't get any juice from the Freak Trio and was getting grumpy because of it. She was the Queen of Drama. But the Trio easily became secluded and isolated, not letting anyone near their conversations.

Once Sam and Tucker told Danny their plan, he wasn't on board with it, but when Sam explained how they could manage to keep the secret hidden, he, hesitantly, agreed.

"Death's house is just a hour away. I really need to pay him a visit, so might as well do it with my entire class," Danny grumbled and continued their way.

Halfway there, Danny ghost sense went off. He shivered and looked around. Nothing, but then just a few yards away, a white ghost flew at them. Danny's eyes widened.

"Sam, Tucker, it Walker," he announced in a low whisper.

"Isn't it against the rules to arrest you?" Tucker asked, clueless.

Sam rolled her eyes and Danny answered, "No, he doesn't take orders from me. He's not part of it."

"Oh, crap…"

Danny nodded and looked back to the ghost. His class caught up with them. Mr. Lancer asked, "What are we stopping for?"

The group looked to where the Trio was looking and gasped.

"Hello, punk," the ghost greeted.

"Walker. What do you want?" Danny snapped, fists clenched.

"You still owe me a thousand years and now you bring more human world objects? That's another thousand years, punk. Along with your human companions," he sneered.

Danny snarled, "You wouldn't."

The Sheriff ghost smirked and spat out, "Oh, I would, my _King_!"

All of a sudden, his goons surrounded the group. The class screamed and Maddie and Jack brought out their weapons, but they didn't actually have any. They forgot them in the bus!

Danny, Sam and Tucker stayed in fighting stances. "Sam, wrist rays," Danny ordered. Sam pulled them out and gave each one, then began blasting the goons.

Danny needed to go ghost so badly, but couldn't, unless he wanted his secret blown. He grunted and pulled his weapon on his wrist. Walker knew Danny's strength and sent his most strongest guards his way. Danny kicked, punched and shot most of them, until Walker decided to join the party.

He snuck up behind the ghost boy and shot a restraining gun towards his arms and legs. Danny fell to the ground, wincing when his leg blossomed with pain, again. Stars dotted his vision, as he tried to keep his eyes open. Walker pulled the punk up by his shirt and brought him up to his face.

"Ready for your punishment?" He mocked, the broken ghost boy.

Danny, in return, spit in his face and grinned. Angrily, Walker shoved him to the ground. That was all it took for Danny's body to give in and fall limp.

"Danny!" Two feminine voices called from behind Walker. Sam glared at Walker, while Maddie tried to run to her son, but was quickly cut off by guards and human handcuffs. Sam, too, was stopped, among others, that either fought or gave in.

Each human was thrown in a separate van, from Danny, even though he was unconscious. Walker wanted to make sure he didn't pull any stunts on the way to the prison.

There was a steady silence, that fell among the humans. A gossip girl decided to break it, "What did he mean by 'my King'?"

Sam and Tucker paled and looked to each other. Oh no, Walker ruined it. Of course he did! Their covers were blown. Their whole world is gonna come to an end! Unless…

"You guys should probably know. When Phantom put Pariah back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, Danny helped him lock the key in place. Both Danny and Phantom are part of a prophet. Two Kings, One Throne," Tucker paused, either for dramatic effect or because he was nervous to spit it out. "Danny and Phantom are Kings of the Ghost Zone."

Everyone, but Sam, gasped in shock.

"My son is a King of the Ghost Zone?!" Maddie said, angry, shocked and a pissed off mama bear.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton. Ghosts aren't all evil. Walker is, but the Council, that helps Danny and Phantom, are kind," Sam explained.

"Ew, Fenton ruling with Phantom? That's just so gross," Paulina blanched and Star gagged.

When they finally made it to the prison, the humans were escorted, then shoved into one cell. There was one small cell next to them, but it was empty.

Maddie raced to the door and demanded, "Where's my son, you monster!? I deserve to known."

The Sheriff grinned and chuckled, "He's getting what _he _deserves," and left.

Maddie heart thumped out of her chest, as she clutched onto Jack, who hasn't spoken since their capture. Sam and Tucker sat in one corner and the class and Lancer spread out everywhere.

* * *

><p>"You know," Danny started, "I could have you put on trial for harming the King."<p>

Danny, in his Phantom form, knelt, chained on both feet and hands, his arms were raised above his head. He let his head hung down, his chin touching his shirt.

"But the King has a criminal record, I'm not sure the Council would let you," Walker smirked and kicked Danny in the stomach. He yelped in pain and slumped more. "You're a pathetic excuse for a King. I would make a much better King," Walker sneered and stepped on Danny's leg wound. This time, Danny screamed, the burning white pain pulsing on his leg.

Sam and Tucker recognized Danny's screams from so many battles. They shook a little more, knowing their best friend, and ghost hero, was getting the beating of a life time and they had no way, this time, of helping him.

"You would have no kingdom to rule, everyone would be in jail," Danny panted and tugged on the chains.

Walker's maniacal laugh made Danny flinch so bad, his body burned with white hot pain. "You're never going to get out of here, with just a few scratches and bruises. No, it will be so much worse."

For hours on end, the human cell could hear Danny's screams. Sam and Tucker thought at one point, his ghostly wail would come out. Maddie cried harder, Jack didn't speak, but comforted her and the class was scared. They were scared for their own lives, they didn't think of wimpy, weak Fenton's life.

Finally, two guards came back with an unconscious Danny Phantom, beaten, broken and battered. They tossed him in and laughed, as the young boy, subconsciously, recoiled in pain. The human cell gasped at the sight of their hero like this.

Maddie, no longer sad, but angry, asked the guards, "Where's _my _son, you no good excuse for a human conscious?!" The guards mainly chuckled and returned back to their jobs.

Sam never took her eyes off of Danny. Tears shimmered her eyes, as Tucker pulled her in for a hug. She didn't protest, like she normally would. When it came to Danny, she didn't mind being comforted. When anything came to Danny, Sam was changed, she was stubborn, yet corporation.

"Tucker," she whispered, wide eyed, "We have to wake him up."

Clueless, Tucker asked, "Why?"

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "His dreams, his nightmares!"

Tucker, also wide eyed, asked, "How are we going to do that? We can't even reach him."

Just then Danny's body flinched and he whimpered in pain. Then groaned and winced, both in dreamland and reality. The class and Lancer looked at him, weirdly.

"Guys, stop looking at him like that," Sam snapped. They all turned their attention to her. She had bloodshot eyes and her hair was a wreck.

"Why's he, like, doing that?" Star asked.

Sam took a deep breath, "He and Danny have been having nightmares lately, bad ones you don't want to know about. If he stays unconscious, he'll be scarred and will never go to sleep again."

Maddie crooked an eyebrow, "Phantom sleeps?"

"Yea," Tucker gritted his teeth, "You should really check those theories of yours."

Maddie glared at the teen, for offending her, then back to the ghost kid. He was strange, indeed. Maddie was going to need more information before she jumped to conclusions.

As the time passed, and Sam and Tucker could not wake Danny, his dreams became more real and his voice came out in short screeches, instead of screams. His throat dry from his previous meet with Walker.

Hours later, most of the class was asleep, though some found it hard with the ghost kid's screams echoing through the cells. Danny jolted upright, then winced, pain screaming from every one of his bones.

Sam saw his figure and smiled, "Danny." He looked down at himself and rubbed his face again. "Just nightmares, Danny. That's all they are."

He frowned and curled into a ball, "They could come true."

"Only if you let them," she told him, softly.

His eyebrows scrunched together, "How can you be so positive? You're the goth."

That made both of them chuckle. In the darkness of both their cages, Sam could barely make out Danny's face, while Danny could see her, like the sun was shining through the darkness. They stared at each other, for mere moments, then looked away, flushed a bright red.

"You should sleep, you need the energy," he told her, still trying to keep his heroic act up.

She rolled her eyes, "You should, but I wouldn't recommend it. By the way, I wouldn't… you know… change your appearance, until after we break out."

He smirked, "Break out?"

She tried catching herself, but was too flustered, "I've tried keeping myself busy, while you were…"

"Yea," he sighed, "Good night, Sam."

He could hear her clothes crinkle against the ground, as she laid down and closed her eyes, her breathing turned low and steady.

He sighed, once more, before he leaned his head against the wall and was lost in deep thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Is Danny OK? Will he tell his secret? Will they ever get out? Find out next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Yard is a Scary Place

**A/N : Hello! So I know must of you do not read these, and I'll make it short. I will write whatever you guys read. Keep in mind I have school and side writing projects so I won't be able to post always. Ideas, suggestions, reviews WELCOMED!**

**Short Chapter, but Chap 6 is much longer so I posted both in one day! YOUR WELCOME!**

* * *

><p>"Up and at 'em, Ghost kid," a guard startled everyone awake, except for Danny. He looked like Death came and sprinkled depression all over him. Danny wished Death came, he kind of missed him and wished they could have made it to his lair.<p>

"Where am I going?" Danny asked, harshly, not moving from his spot.

"The yard. Every morning," he said as he opened the doors and cuffed Danny, leading him out of the cell.

Danny took one last look to Sam and Tuck, but couldn't bear it and looked away, limping to his new destination. Danny couldn't face his friends, in the state he was in. He wasn't some hero, he was a pathetic kid, giving up. Danny Phantom never gave up, but as far as the class knew, Danny Fenton did. Sam and Tucker saw the look in Danny's eyes. He never ever ever gets that look. Not even before the accident.

"Where's Phantom going?" Dash asked.

The other guard smirked, "The yard."

Paulina cocked her head, "What's so bad about a stupid yard?"

"All ghosts that hate him, will have the chance of beating him into oblivion," Tucker answered, softly. He's seen those prison and cop shows, the yard is not a pretty place.

Danny was shoved into the yard, after the handcuffs were removed. He was so numb, he didn't rub his wrists from the painful cuts, that the cuffs dug. He slumped and leaned against the building wall for support. His eyes were drooping, but he mentally slapped himself awake. _Must stay… awake._

"Well, looky here," a deep voice bellowed, the figure was just behind Danny's eyesight that was covered by his bangs. He felt too weak to push them away or even move his head. "The Ghost Child sits here, in prison, once more, with all of us."

"BEWARE! FOR I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU! PUTTING ME BACK IN A BOX PRISON WAS NOT WISE!" Danny rolled his eyes, at the Box Ghost's statement.

"I didn't…" Danny whispered, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Baby pop ain't looking too good," Ember stated. Danny couldn't tell if she was sincere or just plain evil.

Danny's head became foggy the more he tried to focus, he eventually gave in and whispered, "Do it."

And passed out, against the wall.

* * *

><p>Sam paced around the large cell, searching for clues, answers, anything! Her breakout plan hasn't gone into action. All of them are seriously flawed and she can't unwrap her mind around Danny. He's enemies could be pummeling him and in his weak state, he would be such an easy target.<p>

Gasps and squeaks were heard, as someone was thrown into the small cell. Danny Phantom's snow white hair was no longer snowy, it was a mucky brown and was clumped together. His jumpsuit was torn and his skin was covered in red/green blood, and was bruised or swollen. His eyes were sealed shut, as his body began to repair the damages cause to him. His head wound was reopened. It was almost healed, but now it would take a few more days. The blood covered his left eyelid. His leg was the most bloodiest limp, his large gash, reopened, too. Not only bleeding again, but breaking the bone.

Sam was shocked, Tucker almost passed out, Maddie and Jack were trying to be sympathetic and the class stood at the bars, looking down at their hero. Some hero, giving up in fights, no snappy banter, and they were still in jail. Maddie was curious as to why Phantom's ectoplasm was mixed with blood, she would interrogate him later.

Danny winced as he shuffled awake. His bones screamed out in agony and his muscles were jello. He could barely lift himself up, let alone move. His head pounded, the only noise he heard, besides the muffles of voices. He smell metallic and tasted copper. Blood ran down his face and into his mouth and down his leg. Once he was able to crawl against the wall, he opened his eyes and everything was a blur of colors.

"Danny…" someone said, but he couldn't make out the voice. It was sweet, yet dark. Caring, yet scared.

The class spoke above one another, as they questioned Phantom, but Danny wasn't paying much attention, as he closed his eyes and let sleep and exhaustion take over.

Sam cupped a hand over her mouth. He was battered and broken and he was on the other side of the bars, unable to be helped.

"Tucker, we're breaking out," she announced. He gave her a confused, pained look.

"What? Why?"

She sighed and said in a low whisper, "Danny's in trouble and is going to fully die, if we don't get him to Frostbite at the kingdom." Then she thought for a moment, "Did we even check if the cells were human proof?"

He shook his head. "We just assumed, you know from last time," he said, as she put a hand through the outside wall. With a smile, a plan was hatching in that dark head of hers. After she told Tucker her plan, she turned towards the class.

"Ok, guys, huddle around. I got something to say," Sam told them and to her surprise, they listened.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy... or nah?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : The Escapees

**A/N : I will be posted chapters 7-8 in the next week, possible 9. Ideas, suggestions and reviews WELCOMED!**

* * *

><p>"Everyone got it?" Tucker asked and everyone nodded. "Ok, Walker should be getting Danny soon, everyone in position."<p>

Everyone scrambled around the cell and either stood or sat down. Either talking to someone or playing to be asleep. As if Tucker predicted it, clicking of footsteps could be heard, making their way down the hallway.

"Is he awake?" A deep and demanding voice asked one of the guards.

He shook his head, "No, sir. He's been out for a few hours. Got some beating in the yard."

A smirk was planted on Walker's face. "Good, good."

Sam, immediately, scowled, knowing the evil jerk was having fun tearing Danny apart. She looked to Tuck, earning a nod. That's her cue.

Walker entered Danny's cell and crossed over, right in front of him and kicked Danny's shoe, making him jump and wince. "Good, your up, punk. It's my turn with the new toy."

Danny didn't even respond, or look up, his body to weak to move. Sam answered for him, "Hey, jerkface," she called and he turned, earning a fist right to his face. "That's for picking on my boyfriend." Then she kicked him in the stomach, "That's for Danny."

He groaned and quickly picked himself back up, but she stepped through the bars again and he collided with the cold metal sticks, growling. "How did you get past the bars?"

She grinned, "Not the smartest one in the bunch, especially since last time."

"Guards, get her to my office, now!" Walker demanded.

Just as they opened the cell, the class jumped on them, stole the batons and immobilized the ghosts then made a break for it.

Someone knocked Walker down and he was immobilized, giving Sam and Tucker the chance to get Danny and follow the class. Danny became lighter and buffer since he got his ghost powers, it was easy, yet difficult to carry him. The two best friends grunted as they made their way out of the prison, Danny winced with every step they took. The class blasted any guard or ghost that stood in their way, immobilizing them like the rest.

"Last… time," Tucker panted, "Didn't Danny… need all… the other… ghosts?"

Sam nodded, hardly out of breath, "Yea, but he was a one man team and he didn't have every bone in his body broken."

Tucker's expression turned gloom and continued to carry Danny out of the prison. Not paying attention to the blue haired ghost, invisibly, following them.

* * *

><p>Back to the cell, once Walker's cuffs disappeared off, he stood and growled. A guard floated up to him, "Walker, the kid's gone, along with the humans. What do you want us to do?"<p>

Walker frowned and stepped out of the cell, "Nothing for now. We wait, but I will have my revenge, again."

* * *

><p>The class, the Fentons and Sam and Tucker, stopped about half a mile away from the prison to catch their breath. Everyone greedily gasped for air, except for Danny, for his breaths were on the edge of disappearing, shallow enough, that even a ghost cannot hear them. His chest rose once every minute or so.<p>

Sam finally regain normal breathing and knelt down to the unconscious Danny. Their bags were taken from them and she no longer had the first aid kit. She was starting to hyperventilating, "Tucker, how far are we from the kingdom?"

He looked around at their surroundings, then back to his broken PDA, "I don't know maybe a day or two. We don't have enough time to walk there and he will come out of this fine. I can't communicate with Frostbite, unless someone here as a working phone," he paused. "By the way, when we get back, I'm having Walker charged with a fine."

Sam lifted her one eyebrow, "He broke your 'baby' didn't he?" she asked, using air quotes. He growled, then sat on the other side of Danny.

"Where's Danny? Has anyone seen my baby boy?" Maddie's voice shouted above all others, grabbing their attention. "Sam, Tucker have you seen Danny?"

Sam looked to Tucker, then back to Mrs. Fenton, "I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is. I believe he might have escaped and went to get help."

"And what about _Phantom_?" she snarled and kicked his boot, earning a loud hiss of pain, waking up the broken ghost.

His breaths became erratic and he fluttered his eyes open. He tried to stand up, but groaned at the pain shooting up his body. "Easy, Danny. You took quite the beating," he heard Sam say. "As you can see, Mrs. Fenton, Danny Phantom is **seriously **injured and will have a difficult time traveling. We have no way of contacting anyone from the kingdom, unless someone here has a workable phone."

She huffed, "Fine, I'll see if anyone has anything. For now," she pulled out her baton and shot it at Danny, stunning him, Sam and Tucker. Danny struggled against the cuffs, but was too weak and hurt to move.

"What was that for!?" Sam exclaimed.

Maddie smirked, "I don't trust this ghost, or any ghosts in that matter. I'll be watching it until we get home."

Sam's anger rose, Danny's confusion heightened and Tucker just sat by his best friend, helping him to sit up. "No, with all do respect, I'm sure Phantom here trusts us way more than _he_ trusts you. Besides, what has _he_ ever done do harm you?"

Maddie takes a step back, "_It_," Danny flinched from hearing that, "has destroyed the town, kidnapped the mayor, and stole from the town. That's the harm it has done."

Sam was so angry, that you could see smoke flaring out of her ears. Her hands shook and her vision blurred. Her anger only lasted a mere moment, Danny grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers, giving her a pleading look. She sighed and let go of his hand.

"Look, Mrs. Fenton, we've been the leaders of this group since the beginning of this trip. We call the shots and make the moves, you have no say in this. We will be taking care of Phantom, until we arrived at the kingdom. Go find someone with a working phone and report back to us."

She reluctantly went to the class and asked anyone for a phone. Danny was finally able to stand, but leaned on Tucker for support. "Damn, that was painful."

"Dude, you were out for the entire thing. You could barely stay awake," Tucker said.

Danny shook his head, "Yes that, but I mean with my mom. That woman sure does hate my guts."

"And I hate hers," Sam added, watching Maddie ask for a phone. Their luck turned out and Mikey's phone still worked. Sam grabbed Danny's other side and took the phone. "Tucker do you remember Dani's number?"

He shook his head and grabbed the phone, "No, but I remember Frostbite's." He dialed in the number and greeted the yeti, "Frostbite, we have a bit of an emergency."

"_What seems to be the problem?"_

"We need something that will take us to the kingdom. Danny's badly injured and can barely stand. We need you to get Dani, we're walking towards the kingdom, on the road near Walker's."

"_That must explain The Great One's injuries, I presume?"_

He sighed, "Yes, please hurry before someone gets in a cat fight or Danny reverts to his human form," he whispered the last part.

"_Of course, Tucker of the very technology. We'll be there within two hours tops,"_ he hung up and started making the preparations.

Tucker deleted all history on Mikey's phone records and informed Sam and Danny about the transportation.

"We should probably start walking far away from that ratchet place, before Walker finds us," Danny said.

"Danny, you can barely stand, there's no way for you to walk," Sam said, sitting him down on a rock.

"And if one of you starts to carry me, they'll react badly. What else do you want me to do?" he shrugged.

"Haven't you been practicing your ice powers?" Tucker asked, and Danny gave him a slight nod, "Well, what if you made something we can drag or push you in?"

Danny gave this some thought, "I'm not strong enough to create a wheelchair or gurney, or anything at all." Then he paused and threw his hands up slightly, one they hurt and two he was still cuffed, "Screw it, we're going to get nowhere worry about the class. Tucker, do you have enough strength to carry me?"

Tucker grinned, "Dude, you're like 80 lbs. I can carry you to the kingdom, if I wanted to."

Danny smiled, then closed his eyes and bit back a wince of pain. He was slowly bleeding out from his leg and his headache grew tenfold. He was on the verge of changing, if it hadn't been for the cuffs he would've already. They block out all of his powers, along with transforming.

"I just realized something," a voice called through the group. Students parted and Dash was the voice who spoke. "How do you know Foley and Manson?"

Danny rolled his eyes, smiling, "Their Danny's best friends, also part of the Royal Family, which counts them as my best friends too. They help us both with the town and the Ghost Zone."

Sam and Tucker looked at him confused. How did he know they told the class about him being the king? Danny sent a grin and a look that said, _I will explain later._

"Does that make us the Royal Family?" Maddie asked, not with curiosity or excitement, but suspicion.

Danny shook his head, "No, only the Kings are allowed to decide who is part of the Family. Seeing as you both despise ghosts, Danny did not count you part for it and seeing as you also don't trust ghosts, he didn't tell you he was a King of the Zone." Danny internally grimaced, he didn't like using his name in third person, like he was someone else. Technically, he was two people in one.

"Oh," Maddie replied, feeling slightly hurt that her son lied to her all this time.

Danny cleared his throat, but winced at the pain. Turning his head back to the group he said, "We have to get moving. I don't know what Walker's planning, but it can't be good. I don't want to spend anymore time near the creep."

"Ready, Phantom?" Tucker asked, switching his name. Danny nodded and Tucker picked him up bridal style.

"By the way, this is the only other time I'm letting you do this," Danny warned through gritted teeth.

"What about that time with the freaky hospital?"

"That was for like two seconds," Danny retorted.

Sam grinned and Tucker smirked, while Danny's exhaustion hit him again. "Look *yawn* on the bright side. The entire time I didn't have any nightmares."

"You're right. What did you stop them?" Sam asked walking on Tucker's left side, where Danny could see her.

"I thought of you guys, Dani and Jazz. Everyone who I cared for and cared for me," he replied with eyes half lidded. "_He _doesn't have anyone who cares for him, he doesn't have his humanity. That's the advantage I have over _him_."

"Frostbite should be here, within an hour. You should probably go to sleep," Sam suggested and Danny's eyes closed all the way. Sam pulled her eyes up to Tucker's, "I seriously am going to kill Mrs. Fenton."

Tucker sighed with a smile, "How long til the restraints are off?"

Sam shrugged, "Until the one who holds the bottom lets them off. I'm sure Dani will help us with that," she finished with an evil smirk.

"Let's just hope they get here soon."

* * *

><p>\0_0

**There YA go! See ya... tomorrow?**


	7. Chapter 7 : All Fixed, But More Problems

**A/N : Sorry sorry sorry and a million times sorry! I have been getting SERIOUSLY bad migraines and I just jammed my finger today. My dad offered to fix it, but I don't like even the thought of it. Soooo, my other story 'Little and Lost' will have an update by Friday. Sooooo sorry for the late updates. SCHOOL SUCKS! Ideas, suggestions and reviews WELCOMED!**

* * *

><p>"Danny! Tucker! Sam!" a feminine voice shouted from above the class, an hour or so later. The two looked up and Danielle Phantom floated down, with Frostbite and Permafrost behind her. Dani floated up to Danny and held his hand. "Is he going to be ok?"<p>

Frostbite and Permafrost landed and the class shrieked. The two teens and tween rolled their eyes. "Calm down, good ghosts. Frostbite and Permafrost, this is the class and the Fenton's. Guys, this is Frostbite and Permafrost," Sam exchanged introductions.

"May I take the Great One?" Permafrost asked. Tucker nodded and held Danny's limp body out to the female yeti. "He is indeed greatly injured. We need to hurry. We have brought the transportation device you asked for Tucker."

"Yes," Frostbite added with a wide grin, pulling out a black cube and a remote. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, but it was really to Dan, Tucker and Sam. They nodded and Frostbite released the box and smashed the red button.

They all vanished within the second and arrived in the palaces foyer, dizzy. Permafrost and Dani immediately went to the infirmary, while leaving Sam and Tucker to watch the class.

"Where did Phantom and his look alike go?" Dash asked, pointing to the doorway they took.

Sam crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame, "To the West Wing."

"What's on the West Wing?" Kwan asked.

"The infirmary," Tucker answered, with a deadpanned look. "Follow us," he instructed and walked through a doorway. The group followed, with Sam trailing behind.

Tucker lead them to the living/library room, then turned and announced, "You'll be staying here, until you go home. For now, read, talk, play games, I don't care. As long as you don't leave this room. The kings will give orders as soon as possible."

He turned and left the class slightly stunned. Dash was the first to speak, "I don't have to sit here and listen to that loser."

"That 'loser' is the Duke of the Ghost Zone, I'm pretty sure you don't want to cross him, or the Kings for that matter," Sam answered.

Paulina put a hand on her hip, "And what are you? The Goth Wench?"

Sam snarled, "I'm not telling what significance I have in the Kingdom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Phantom and Danny."

She made her way towards the infirmary, each step her heart escalated. Danny was badly outnumbered and beaten to his afterlife. Her hands became sweaty and her boots seemed heavier on the ground. Once she saw Dani, she gave her the biggest hug ever. "How is he?"

Dani sniffed, "Frostbite is working on him now. What happened that was this bad?"

Sam's expression turned grim and she stroked the little ghost girl's hair. "Revenge. Revenge is a -"

"Sam!" a voice exclaimed. The two turned. Jazz stood with her hands on her hips, lifting her eyebrows. "We don't need bad influence around such an innocent child."

Dani looked up to Sam, with a deadpanned look, "She does know what I am right? 'Cause innocent isn't in my dictionary."

Sam laughed and put her hands on Dani's shoulders. "Oh, we all know that. So, Jazz why are you in the kingdom? I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow."

Jazz shrugged, "One, I was worried about Danielle and two, I got a call from Frostbite about Danny, so I used the new portal and arrived about an hour before you guys."

Dani, nervously, started to play with her hair. "How long do you think it'll be till Frostbite gives us an update?"

Tucker speed walked down to the girls. Furious, he announced, "We have a serious situation."

Sam, Dani and Jazz looked to each other, then ran down the hallway, following Tucker. The situation they had, was something they did not expect.

* * *

><p>Back with the class, they didn't last long, before they all became bored and decided to go against Tucker's warning. Paulina decided to wanted to see the Ghost Boy and his riches, along with Dash, who wanted to see his idol. Star and Kwan walked around the halls, exploring the Ghost Zone Palace. Valerie was starting to get suspicious, at this point everyone was suspecting a secret that hid among the trio, so she wandered the halls, looking for something out of the ordinary. Maddie, Jack and Lancer tried keeping them together, but failed horribly. It's impossible to keep a class of sophomores together.<p>

"Jack, maybe we should go find the kids? See how they're doing," Maddie suggested.

Jack nodded in agreement, then had an idea, "And we get stop by the kitchen to see if they have fudge!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and walked the opposite way Paulina and Dash went, her big husband trailing behind.

Maddie eyed everything, keeping her eyes out for anything suspicious or any clues. Her son's friends were causing her to act curious and suspicious. Everything about this trip seemed suspicious.

* * *

><p>Hours past, when the Royal Family could go see Danny. He had been finally stabilized. The injuries he had were worse than Frostbite had suspected. His head and leg would heal within the day and all his broken bones would be fixed by tomorrow evening. As for his nightmares, which had returned, he had no way of healing those or the scars they leave behind.<p>

"Danny!" his three favorite girls squealed with joy.

He looked up and smiled softly. "Hey, guys."

They ran over and threw their arms around him in a hug. Each girl had tears in their eyes and squeezed Danny tighter than they meant to.

"Danny, we've been so worried and scared. We had no idea how you would be after all that," Jazz said. Sam told her and Dani everything that happened on their trip.

He ran a hand through his dirty white hair, smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry Jazz."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Danny you don't have to be sorry for anything. It's all Walker's fault and he's going-"

"Jazz," Danny cut her off, "He isn't part of the Kingdom, remember? I can't give him a fine or through him in jail. Besides, he's the jailer. He would just escape anyways."

"So, Danny. Frostbite says you can do anything, as long as it isn't fighting. What do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

"I think a shower and seeing how much damage the class had done would be best," he replied.

Dani handed him metal crutches to help with the pressure on his foot. Making their way out of the room, Tucker came running down the hallway.

"Another major emergency," he said before anyone could question, "Follow me."

he four exchanged confused looks and followed the techno geek down the hallway and towards the library. With much inexperience, Danny sure knew how to use the crutches.

They all came to a halt, when the found the room empty. Danny stood, mouth agape and Sam and Tucker looked to each other.

"Wasn't the class suppose to be here?" Dani asked, pointing to the empty space. The two nodded.

Danny turned, "When Tuck said 'Another major emergency', what was the first?"

The four internally winced. Damn he caught that. Even when you think he can be clueless, he never really is.

"Um, we don't want you to freak out or anything, Danny, but," Sam started out, not really sure how to finish.

"Vlad's returned," Jazz blurted out, wanting the tension on the friends to end.

Danny froze on the spot, not moving. Not even blinking! Vlad's returned and who knows what kind of plan he's come up with this time. Try to kill Mr. Fenton, again? Danny will easily defeat him, like all 153 times. Kidnap one of his friends? Danny knows exactly where he would take them. Danny would've ripped his hair out, if he dare moved even an inch, pulling out those soft midnight locks.

"Danny?" Sam waved a hand over his face, but he didn't do anything. "Danny!"

Danny fell to the floor, with a _thump! _and a scream. Rubbing his aching butt, Dani helped him to his feet. "Was that necessary?"

Sam nodded, "You froze. What else was I supposed to do? Anyway, we don't have to worry about him. For now we have to find the class."

Tucker scoffed, "That's like finding a needle in a haystack."

Danny sighed, "And we live in a _very _big haystack."

* * *

><p><strong>\0_0 TA-freaking-DA! **


	8. Chapter 8 : For Good Measures

**A/N : I freaking give up. Little and Lost will be posted _before _October ends. Ideas, suggestions and reviews welcomed! Please I need ideas for Little and Lost and how to introduce Danielle is Danny's daughter! Por Favor!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8 : For Good Measures<strong>

Maddie and Jack passed by a room with the door opened a crack and hushed whispers were seeping through. They became curious and poked an eye through the crack. It was something they didn't expect.

Danny Phantom, who was being held up by crutches, was talking to a yeti ghost, a ghost in a black cloak, another with green skin and blonde hair and the last was a ghost that was black and white, with overalls and glasses. Jazz, Tucker, Sam and another ghost who looked like Danny Phantom, but more feminine and small, was next to him, with concerned and determined looks on their faces. Maddie wondered why the three were talking to ghosts and not freaking out, but then she realized they were the Royal Family and were used to them. But she flipped when she found out Jazz was there too. How did her daughter even get to the palace so fast?

"The halfa is in such a predicament. Who knows if we'll be able to catch all the humans and keep them contained," said the ghost with glasses.

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to throw them into a room and lock it, but if its the only way to keep them safe, until we get the portal fixed, I'll do it."

Sam linked their hands together and leaned into him. Wasn't Sam Danny's girlfriend? Why was she being so romantic around Phantom?

"Great One," the yeti spoke. "How will you deal with the Plasmius problem?"

Tucker clicked several buttons on his PDA, before responding for the injured king. "We'll create a more secure security system, that only locks onto his ectosignature. It won't be hard, its just like Danny's with minor alterations. I'll be able to do all of this before we go to sleep. But as for the class, I suggest you lock them in a room. That'll teach them not to disobey the Duke," he said with a smirk.

The two princesses snickered, while Sam and Danny smiled and shook their heads. Tucker, Techno Geek extraordinaire and a teen of bad revenge plans.

"You guys find them and take them to the rooms on the bottom floor," Danny commanded the royal family. "Oh and don't be nice about it," he added with an evil smile.

Sam smiled with glee, popping a kiss on Danny's cheek, "I call Paulina."

Jazz and Dani were about to leave, when the older one said, "I'm assuming you'll want to 'talk' to them."

"I suppose you could say talk," Danny chuckled. The two left with Tucker and Sam falling behind. Maddie and Jack disappeared into the closest room, so the four didn't find them peeking on their conversation.

Danny turned to the ghosts, "I need you guys to keep an eye out for Vlad. Use the Fenton Phones to contact me. If you need me, I'll be in the shower, trying to clean all this crap off me."

Dora, the ghost with green skin and blonde hair, giggled, "Of course, Sir Phantom. What do you want us to do til then?"

The ghost in the black cloak spoke up, leaning against his scythe, "Yea, man. I don't want to babysit those pathetic humans. Do you know how annoying they are?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I have to go to school with them, Death. It's way worse being their hero one moment, then being shoved into a locker."

Death groaned, "I'll be scaring people if you need me."

Danny and Death shared a handshake they came up with during their free time. Then Death fell through the floor, laughing like a maniac. Danny told Frostbite he'll need his assistance with fixing the portal. He nodded and left towards the basement.

"What about me?" the ghost in glasses asked.

Danny winced. He forgot about Poindexter, the ghost of bullies. He wasn't much help around the kingdom always saying that being mean is wrong, so sometimes when Danny wanted to play a prank it was always interrupted.

Danny smiled at an idea. "Until I can talk to my class, I need you make sure no one bullies. Make sure a certain tall blonde jock doesn't pick on anyone. Can you do that?"

"Perfect!" He was gone in a flash.

The half King took a deep breath and hunched over. Being king was a lot harder than it looked. He was just grateful he had a few minutes to himself before he had to deal with his class.

* * *

><p>Sam, Tucker, Dani and Jazz took three hours looking for the class. By hour one of finding three people out of 27, Dani suggested they make a competition out of it, making it more fun. They agreed and the person with the least has to give Cujo a French kiss. The person with the most gets to decide what they have for dinner. Trust me when I say, they aren't edible sometimes.<p>

The score was…

Dani : 12 **(including the first three)**

Jazz : 2

Sam : 5

Tucker : 8

"Yes! I win! In your face, Foley!" Dani cheered as they waited for Danny in the biggest first floor room they found. Sam and Jazz giggled, as Tucker pouted.

"At least I don't have to French kiss a dog," Tucker smirked towards Jazz.

"Dani, can you at least have the dish be edible," Sam told her.

She pouted, but agreed anyways. Danny knocked on the door, still using the crutches for support. He had a smile on his face, but the four could see past the smile. He was angry beyond possibility. He hobbled into the room and stood between Sam and Dani. His hair was still wet from the shower he took and he smelled rich of cologne, something both girls awed over.

He rolled his eyes, before he frowned and was about to start talking, when a certain jock spoke. "What the hell happened to you?"

Danny's eyes flashed a blue, threatening the kids with his ice powers. Dani whispered to him. He smiled and his eyes turned green. The child smiled and rocked on her feet. What on earth did that little girl say to ease Phantom?

Danny cleared his throat, "Before I was asked a rude question, I was about to say that you will all be staying in this room until further notice. We are trying to get you all home, but situations have come up and that will not be possible." He turned to Tucker, "Speaking of which, Frostbite is ready for you."

The best friend nodded and took off downstairs. The class groaned.

"Why do we have to stay in _here_? With _them_?" Paulina asked, cringing at the sights of the nerds.

The four smiled. "Weren't you given specific instructions, while I was absent?" Danny asked.

The class looked down. They were not ashamed that they disobeyed Foley's orders. He's a geek, and forever will be. The A-listers don't have to listen to him. Or so they thought. Danny was burning with anger, knowing how they thought of his right hand man.

"Can one of you tell me what they were?"

Nathan, a geek with glasses and red hair, put his hand up. Danny pointed to him. "To stay in that library room and wait for your orders, sir."

Danny nodded, "How many of you stayed in that room?"

No one said a word or raised their hand.

"How many of you didn't want to listen to a person with a higher rank just because in school they status is lower than yours?"

All A-listers hands hesitantly went up. Figures.

"So think of this as your punishment. If you dare disobey either one of my family members, your real punishment will be hell. Got it?" Danny warned. The class quickly nodded their heads, who knew Danny Phantom could be so intimidating.

Danny, Sam, Jazz and Dani turned to leave the room, when another voice stopped them. "Where's Fenton?"

Sam turned, hand on hip, "Oh, I thought you didn't care for geeks like him?"

Paulina stood, "I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

Paulina didn't say anything, she just sat back down on a bed.

Jazz spoke up for the first time. "Dinner will be later, I'll bring more blankets and pillows."

They shut the door behind them and Danny used his ice powers to lock it, just for good measures. Now all they had to do was...

"Wait, aren't we missing someone?"

* * *

><p><strong>C-C-C-C-clifffffy! u_u jesh it must me done... <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N : HELLO GUYS! How would y'all feel about another story!? I mean, I like my other two, but idk. What ever you guys want. More the merrier right?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9 : Daddy's Little Girl<span>  
><strong>

"_Kerr! _ This is Agent D, we have an emergency on sector 5 *giggles*."

He looked around and heard screaming down the hall. He wasn't impressed, "Death! What did you do? And this is only for _major _emergencies!"

Death bursts out giggling and appears in front of the pissed off King. "Sorry, man. I told you I was out pranking. That's your fault for trusting me."

Danny was fuming, but tried focusing on the screaming, which was going up and down the hallway. "Death, who did you scare?"

He shrugged, then started giggling again, "Some guy who was fat and bald. Oh my god! He has the most girliest scream ever."

Danny looked over to Jazz, "Do you mind going after him?"

She nodded her head and sighed, running after their English teacher.

With an exhausted sigh of relief, Danny sat down on a couch. At the time, the four were in the theatre room. Dani was bored and both Danny and Sam promised her a few movies. So they watched a few animated ones.

"Can we do another one?" Dani asked, jumping up and down in her seat.

"But we've watched four already," Sam said.

Before the child could answer, a yell sounded through the royal halls. "FUDGE!" Danny's eyes widen, then looked to Sam. Dani's face turned confused.

"We missed your parents? How could have we forgotten _them_?" Sam asked, getting up and running to the halls, Danny grabbing his crutches and Dani ran next to Sam.

They looked into the hall to see Danny's parents running down the hall, following… Poindexter! The poor ghost was fearing for his afterlife, as the two chased him down, with weapons. Wait how did they get weapons?

"Do something! They're gonna hurt him," Dani pleaded, pulling Danny's hand.

Danny, without thinking, stepped into the hall and shouted to the ghost, "Poindexter! In here."

Poindexter turned and zoomed into the room, shaking. Dani, who learned from Poindexter, tried to comfort him. Sam was watching everything go down, with the King and his parents.

"What did you two think you were doing?" Phantom asked, straightening his posture. Maddie narrowed her eyes and Jack ate fudge, like nothing happened.

"We were walking around the hall, when this ghost started harassing us," Maddie answered.

A smirk appeared on Danny's face, along with a smile on Sam's. "Poindexter isn't a threat. He only scolds someone, when they bully. So that leads me to the conclusion you two were harassing ghosts, instead of the opposite."

Maddie didn't say anything. She stood her ground, she didn't have to listen to this ghost. He was nothing, he couldn't do anything to her. He was using crutches for God's sake and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Follow me and if you don't, it won't be a pretty outcome on your part," he warned, walking down the hall and down the steps. Jack didn't hesitate, but his wife did. She was sick of being in this place, full of ghosts and having to obey every one of their commands. She was sick of being useless. She wasn't even acting like a good mother. She didn't know where Danny was or even if he was still alive and she hadn't called Jazz to see if she was ok.

"This is where you'll be staying, until I can take you home," Phantom gestured into the room with all the students. "You'll be watching them, if they don't stay in this room, you must warn me. The Ghost Zone is no place for a human."

"What about Sam, Tucker and Jazz?" Maddie asked, stepping into the room.

Danny's eyebrows creased together, "How did you know Jasmine is here?"

Maddie gulped. "Danny's close to his big sister, I wouldn't be surprised if she was part of the royal family," she answered, crossing her arms.

He nodded, "Weapons."

"What?"

Danny sighed, "I want your weapons. I don't know how you got them or why you'd take them, but I need them. Evil or not, I will not have you hunting them." He held his hands out, "Give 'em."

Jack and Maddie gave up all their weapons, but some of the geeks noticed a weird bulge in Maddie's back pocket, but didn't say anything. More afraid of the mother, than the King.

In an instant, the weapons in Phantom's hands were frozen and burned, disappearing to ash and smoke. He rubbed his gloved hands together. "Good day to you all and nobody leave this room," he said, leaving the room and closing the door.

A blue wisp came out of the boy's mouth and he grumbled something under his breath. He walked outside of the kingdom's solitude and searched the air, seeing nothing. He was too tired to face anyone. He knew it was an enemy, he could feel so much hatred in the wisp. He stopped at the Kingdom gates.

"Hello, Daniel."

Danny growled, but didn't turn, "What do you want, Vlad? Come here to kidnap my mom and kill my dad, again? Come here to steal the throne?"

A smirk was on his face, one of those I-have-a-perfect-plan-that-won't-be-ruined. Danny rolled his eyes and turned, but stopped dead, when he caught something behind his pack, muffling and squirming, something black and white.

"Now, now, Daniel. I am not here to play games, I'm here to make a deal."

Danny sneered, "I will never make many deals with you."

He tsked the child for his arrogance, "I'm sure you'll take this one." He pulled the thing from behind him and everyone gasped, Danny's breath was caught in his throat. It was Danielle. How did he even get her? She was supposed to be under great protection, but knowing Plasmius, he could get past anything.

Danny paled, he didn't hear the sound of the doors slamming open and many pairs of feet smacking the concrete ground. Why had they come out? How had they known? Danny heard the familiar clank of boots on the ground, it was Sam.

"Now, Daniel, we have an audience, including your class," he looked past Danny's head and eyed the crowd. "This will be an amazing show."

"Cut the crap, Plasmius," Danny snapped, his eyes glowing a brighter, more threatening glare. "Put Danielle down, this has nothing to do with her."

"Oh, but it has everything to do with her. She was created by me, this little abomination was started by me and I intend to end her," he answered, snapping his eyes towards the whimpering little ghost girl.

Danny clenched his hands on the bars of the metal supporters. "She isn't yours anymore and she is no abomination. She's more successful than you could ever be."

Plasmius scoffed, "More successful than me? Dear boy, have you seen my house? I am a multi billionaire! I own more companies than I know what to do with!" He huffed. "No more talk about me, this is about you Daniel and her. I will end both of you and I will rule the Ghost Zone.

Before he could respond, Vlad took out the Plasmius Maximus and shocked Dani. Her screams made Sam and Tucker close their ears and Danny to look away. He hated that sound, he couldn't protect her, worst of all. He was unable to do anything, he was useless. Rings appeared around her waist and she was changed to Dani Fenton. (**A/N : Danny decided that when Dani was in her human form she was Dani Fenton, so yea.)**

"Goodbye, child," Vlad sneered and let go of her.

At hearing this comment, Danny opened his eyes. At lightening fast speed, he dropped his crutches and flew towards the human girl. With her powers gone and there was gravity in that area of the Ghost Zone, Danielle was falling to her doom. She could fall forever and have no way of getting back home. Three hours didn't seem like a giant amount of time, but it was long enough to get someone lost. Three hours down a black hole can be the scariest thing ever.

"Ah!" Dani's high pitched scream pierced Danny's ears. Danny's anger rose higher than ever and he pushed himself to go faster, pasting his record from 120 mph to 340 mph. Holy Moses!

"I must be on my way," Vlad started, with his evil smirk, but was cut off, when a pair of cuffs were placed on his wrists. Tucker gave him a smile of his own. "Oh, butter biscuits!" **(A/N : seemed too easy right? Just wait for it.)**

"Danny! Please, hurry!" Sam yelled, gripping the sleeves of her sweatshirt, tears breaking down another dam Sam tried to build. She was still embarrassed to cry in front of other people, but she barely paid any mind to the class behind her. Their eyes were captivated by the king flying to fast, they could barely keep up, trying to save a ghost-human girl.

Eventually, Danny's chase disappeared from everyone's view, they went deep down in the Ghost Zone, where not many ghosts risked to go. Fear gripped Sam's stomach as she leaned over the edge and watched, waiting for the two to come up.

Several minutes later, nothing. Tears streaked Sam's mascara, Tucker's knees were wobbly and the class seemed shocked.

"Out of my way!" a voice screamed behind them. Jazz Fenton barreled through the group, ignoring the stares from her parents. She stopped, when she saw Sam and Tucker looking out into the Ghost Zone. "Sam? Tuck?" she said, her voice cracking, as she ran over.

"He's gone. She's gone. They're gone…" Sam whispered, swaying back and forth a little bit. Jazz wrapped her arms around the broken Goth, trying to keep her tears back, but simply couldn't.

"He can't. They can't. It's impossible…"

Tucker took a shaky breath, "Frightmare!" he called for the head guard. "Take Plasmius away. I'll deal with him later," he said, keeping a hard glare, on the smirking hybrid.

Sam hiccuped. "Just this afternoon, we were watching movies and laughing. Now, I'll never see them again," she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Phantom's just gone…" a voice broke from the students. Dash Baxter stood, shell shocked. His hero was gone in a snap, not some epic explosion or fight, but because he was trying to save someone he loved.

"Danny Phantom can't just be gone, hes like the hero," Paulina said.

"Guys, he's gone because he was trying to save someone. That's shows a true hero. Not all heroes survive in the end of every battle," Kwan added.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, until one of Danny's close friends spoke, "Hes' not dead."

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker turned. Death stood there, smiling, leaning on his scythe. The class scrunched their eyebrows, in confusion, but the three understood.

"What are you talking about? We just say them go over the cliff and not come back," Dash asked.

"Who are you and how do you know?" Mr. Lancer asked.

He turned his attention to them, "Seriously?" he turned back to the trio, "Are they serious?"

They nodded, smiling. He sighed, "Black cloak, black eyes and a scythe. Seriously? I'm Death and if they were dead, it would've been helluva lot painful than any other death."

Sam stood up, "Then where are they?"

He wasn't looking at her, but beyond her. A loud thunk and panting was heard behind them. The class gasped, when they ran over and got a better view. Tucker and Jazz were shocked, not that they were alive, but their appearances.

Dani had nothing on her. Her pale face clean of any bruises or cuts. She was passed out in Danny's arms, her hair a wild mess from the wind, when she fell. Her clothes were half on her body.

Danny on the other hand, looked like he really was dead. He was still in Phantom form, which they all were thankful for. He had a large cut right through his right eye, blood and ectoplasm in his hair and down his face. His breath slowed down, past normal. His HAZMAT was still in contact and his white hair was dirty once again and was sticking out on the ends.

Sam was afraid, if she touch either one, they would wake in pain. But she didn't need to worry for long. Dani woke, violently, gasping for air, like someone held her throat closed. She looked to Sam, whose eyes filled with tears. Then she looked to Danny and her throat dried, lip quivering.

"Daddy?" she said, moving so she was right in front of him. "Daddy! Wake up!"

But he didn't move and the class were even more confused. Phantom had a daughter? But how was that even possible? Theories show, well the Fenton's theories, ghosts don't have any reproductive organs to produce a child. But they didn't want to interrupt anything

"Dani," Sam said, pulling her up and in her arms.

"Why isn't he waking up? Mommy, why isn't he opening his eyes," Dani pleaded, leaning into Sam.

She stroked her hair, "I don't know. Tucker call Frostbite. I don't think his body could handle such a speed."

Tucker nodded, but didn't want to leave him friend, more like brother, alone. But he wasn't alone, he had Dani, Sam and Jazz.

"Sam? Is there something we need to know?" Said Mrs. Fenton, who didn't care much for the sad moment.

Sam glared at her. "This isn't the time for explaining."

"Yes it is. How is she your child? How is she Phantom's child? I thought you loved Danny," she said, putting her hand on her hip.

Dani looked up at the woman, but bit her tongue. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything it at all, as Danny would tell her, especially if it was his parents. "I'm scared and my daddy risked his life to save me. Now, he might not make it," she whispered, bringing forth new tears.

Sam picked her up, holding her so tight, like a child to a teddy bear. "Mrs. Fenton, I suggest you drop it, until this whole situation is stable. We're all having a hard time, except for you."

Those words stung, but of course they were true, Maddie didn't care. He was a ghost, with a half ghost daughter. So what? But that made her think of her children. If she lost one of them, she would break. But just imagine how they would feel if they lost her or Jack.

"Move outta the way! Yeti's paramedics comin' through," Tucker shouted at the class as they parted, like the Red Sea.

Frostbite and Permafrost rushed over to Danny and pulled him onto a bed. He screamed in protest, from beyond the sleep. His bones and muscles aching, his head thumped, even in his dream state. Dani whimpered and dug her face in Sam's sweatshirt as they followed them off, back to the infirmary.

Before they went inside, Sam grabbed Tucker. "Lock them in a room. I don't care if it's the dungeon or a nice one, lock them where they never see anyone, but each other. Where I don't have to see them. Then come to the infirmary with Jazz."

He nodded, then turned to Jazz, who understood. Sam took a shaky breath, before rushing to Danny's side.

_Please, Danny, you've fought Pariah and won the throne. You've defeated stronger ghosts than you, many times that I could ever count. You overcame your future and made a new one. I know you'll come out of this. Please, fight. _

What she didn't know, was that he heard the entire thing and on the inside smiled, but couldn't on the outside. His mind drifted farther than he ever expected he could go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : =( I feel really bad. **

**Tell me if you guys want a new story or nah!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Dealing with the Problems

**A/N : OK so another note that I want to make. Does anyone want me to continue Little and Lost? Or do want me to off it? I mean, I don't want to make it bad because I have writer's block with that one. So Ideas, Suggestions and Reviews welcomed!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10 : Dealing with the Problems <strong>

_He never thought he would make it. The black abyss never grew and never shrunk. He felt tight, small. He felt as though he couldn't breath, heaving breaths of air with all his might. He was lost and didn't know where to go. There was nothing. No one. He was alone._

_The child shivered, but there was no wind or cold, or heat. He was shaking. He was frantically looking around, as though he was waiting for someone. Someone who he feared, someone who he wanted to go away. _

"_Never, child…" a voice rang, but there was no body attached to that voice._

_The boy held his knees close to his chest, trying to make himself disappear, mumbling words, that were not a human language. _

"_Just give up, before you humiliate yourself…"_

_The boy winced, he hated this, he hated everything. He hated everyone. Everyone, who hurt him. Everyone, who underestimated him. Everyone, who thought he was useless and weak. Everyone, who thought he was evil and hateful. Everyone, who never cared. _

_But he still loved those who did believe him. Those, who knew what he was capable of. Those, who saw him as good. Those, who cheered him on and helped him through the tough times. Those, who fought at his sides, never backing down. Those, who fixed up his mistakes. His family, his friends, his allies. _

_The child thought of the good, wiping the tears that stung his face and stood, with a small smile. He took deep breaths._

"_You can't get rid of me that easily…"_

_He grinned, "I've done it before, I can do it again."_

"_Never…"_

"_Always…" he countered._

_The voice shrieked, but not in pain or hurt. He disappeared, until the only thing the boy heard was his own shallow breaths. As he looked around the black hole, he felt his heart clench. How was he going to escape? He was stuck in here, not knowing how to get out. He was lost, trapped and confused._

"_Child," this voice was sweet and caring. The boy turned and he smiled big. _

"_Where are we?" he asked._

_The voice sighed, "Somewhere you will never have to worry about again."_

_The boy tilted his head. "Where is here?"_

"_Your dark side. You've learned to overcome your fears and live a life you created."_

_The boy nodded. "How long have I been here?"_

"_Time will tell you. For now, why don't you wake up."_

_The boy lowered his eyes, "How?"_

"_Believe, Daniel…"_

"_Clockwork, wait…!"_

* * *

><p>Danny didn't feel heavy, he felt light, like a feather or a pillow. He opened his eyes and the room was dark. No one in the room, but certainly on the out. Shadows appeared on the window of the door and Danny sat up. Muffled voices were shouting, trying to keep it down low, but failed.<p>

Danny looked down at his body, he didn't have his jumpsuit anymore, just the bare scars he owns from so many fights. His right eye burned, so he put a hand on it. A long cut, from his eyebrow to his cheek, was permanently scarred. He swallowed, feeling a lump forming in his throat. His fingers were free from his gloves and were shaking like he was an old man.

Fear. Not again. He was shaking in fear and weakness. _No, _he repeated in his head, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. He was getting scared, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He was free again and he wasn't going to lose that now.

The door creaked open, but Danny didn't open his eyes, or release his fists, still repeating no.

"Danny?"

He didn't pay much attention to the person. Not even a glance up, did he spare them. He simply stared into the darkness behind his eyelids.

The person, however, didn't care. They wrapped their arms around Danny's thin body, crying and sobbing.

Danny shot his eyes open and met amethyst eyes, bloodshot and dull. Danny's heart squeezed, as his insides turned. He released his fists and wrapped them around the hourglass figure.

"Sam?"

She gripped the ghost boy's white hair, her hands shaking, madly. "It's ok, Danny. Everything's going to be ok."

Danny nodded, holding Sam closer to him. "Wait. Dani. Where's Dani? Is she...?"

"Slow down, Danny," Sam said, cupping his face. "Dani's fine. Only frightened. Danny... we're not worry about her, as much as you."

Danny's face contorted. "What do you mean? How long have I been out? Is there something wrong with my face?" Danny asked, eyes widening.

Sam giggled. "No your face is still handsome, but you've been out only for the night. Which we were all thankful for. The problem is..."

The door opened again, but Danny could only see raven locks of hair. "Daddy!" the little ghost girl shouted and ran over to Danny. "This is all my fault. I was distracted and Vlad took advantage. I didn't fight back and now, your hurt and it's all my fault. I'm sorry, daddy," she rambled on with tears running down her face, shaking her head on his shoulder.

Danny's eyes brimmed with tears. "No, Dani. It isn't your fault. It isn't anyones, but Plasmius'. He did this and he wanted it to happen. If anything, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you and put you in harms way," he said in her ear, his cold breath making her slightly flinch.

"Danny," Sam said, adding onto the breath-taking hug. "You were just being a hero and a dad. You couldn't have done anything about Plasmius' stupidness. You're both ok and that's all that matters."

Danny pulled away. "What exactly happened to my body? Seeing as Dani has nothing more than a small bruise," he asked, twisting the snowflake necklace he had given her.

"Well," Tucker started, with a concerned look on his face, as he leaned against the door frame. "Nothing major, except for your almost-coma-episode, scaring the crap out of us, and your mom trying to interrogate Dani and Sam because you share a daughter. Anyways, you only have that cut on your eye and your leg, which is pretty infected, seeing as it opened many times and Frostbite has no way have making his heal faster," he explained.

"Woahwoahwoah. My mom was interrogating Dani because she's my daughter?" Danny asked, with his eyebrows pinched together. He was pissed.

The three nodded. "She believed I was seeing Phantom and cheating on Danny, she started asking questions, while I was comforting Dani and you were laying unconscious," Sam said. "Do you know how many times I've thought about killing her?"

Danny smirked. "Many, I know. As for the class and Plasmius?"

"The class is in the dungeon. Mommy wasn't very happy about them leaving the room," Dani piped in.

Sam sighed, "They said the door wasn't locked, when you put your mom and dad in there. I wasn't happy that they disobeyed your orders. Especially when you could've lost your secret identity."

Danny nodded, "The fruitloop?"

"I had Fright Knight and his horse take him to the ghost holding cell," Tucker answer.

"He won't be staying long," Danny mumbled, getting out from under the blankets

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Dani asked, backing away from the bed.

Danny looked to her with eyes of hated. She had never seen him like this before, it made her flinched slightly. He took a deep breath. "Plasmius knows how to get out of traps. He knows how to bribe someone and get his way," Danny growled.

Dani looked down, knowing he was correct. She didn't like Vlad either and wished he didn't exist anymore. He was wishing the same thing for her and Dani feared him, he could end her and he proved that. A shudder was sent down her spin.

Danny put his feet on the cold floor and stood, only for his legs to feel like jello. Sam grabbed his arm, before he could fall.

"Danny, your body is unstable, you need to rest," she said, not suggesting, she was demanding.

He ran a hand through his soft white locks. "I know, Sam, but I need to do things. The kingdom has been independent for the past few days and I don't like that very much. Once I have things settled, that'll be the time I rest," he told her, as he took the crutches Tucker was handing to him.

"OK, if you're sure about this," Sam told him, still skeptical about his decisions.

He walked out into the hall, with the three close by. "What's first on the 'Fix the problems I created' list?"

Dani and Sam rolled their eyes, ah his hero side, always taking the blame.

Tucker smirked, "Well, you got the class, your parents, the portal, dinner and Plasmius. I suggest you work with the first two, now."

Danny smiled back, but it faltered. "What I'm still curious about is why I came out with two large cuts and Dani is fine. Though I'm grateful, you didn't explain that," he said, walking farther down the hall and then turned right.

"We don't know, not even Frostbite knows. You could have banged into something on your way down or because you were going 300 mph, your body could barely handle it. That's why you passed out," Tucker said, tapping furiously on his PDA.

"Come to think of it, I can't remember anything after I jumped. Should we be concerned?" Danny asked and received three deadpanned nods. "Ok, so, first the class?" he asked, after a nervous chuckle.

Dani groaned, "But I'm starving."

Danny lifted an eyebrow, but Sam quickly added, "We told Dani she could make dinner."

"It was a bet, to see who could find more mortals. I won with 12," Dani smiled and swayed back and forth, happily.

Danny bit on his lower lip. Then sighed, "Go ahead. Ask Kitchen if you need help with anything."

Dani's shoulders sagged, "But-"

"No 'buts', now go and make something edible," Danny pushed, playfully. She giggled and flew the opposite direction. The two lovebirds smiled, then turned to their red-faced, blown-up cheeks tech friend.

"Tucker, really? It's been months and you still can't get over it?" Sam asked, then punched his shoulder. He couldn't hold it anymore and busted out into a peal of laughter.

Danny rolled his eyes, unamused. "Can we get to my class, already? I am getting weak in the knees already," Danny said, walking down the hall and towards the basement.

* * *

><p>Frostbite sat at a round table, deep in thought. The Great One was indeed greatly injured and there was no way to heal it faster than with his fast regeneration. He was to rest that day, but Plasmius came and furthered the King's injuries.<p>

"Frostbite?"

Frostbite looked up and there sat, looking at him, was Clockwork. "You don't need to worry. Daniel will be fine. In fact, he's on his feet right... now," he said with a smile.

The yeti growled, "That doesn't please me. Why is the Great One doing this?"

Clockwork sighed, "Because there are things around the kingdom that cannot be dealt with, unless Daniel approves. He's going to see his class right now, if you want to catch up with him."

He thought about this. The Far Frozen leader wasn't happy at the moment and did not want to take it out on the boy. With a breath of air, he stood and made his way to the door. "Thank you, Clockwork. If that is all, you may go back to your clock tower," he dismissed the Master of Time.

Clockwork followed him, "And go back to the Observants? No thanks, I'll stay here for a little while."

Frostbite smiled, "I'm sure the Great One will be most pleased." With that he took off down the carpeted and furnished hallway.

He turned around and saw a dark haired and green eyed girl, looking at photos with an ectogun in hand.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be..." and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : You guys are awesome! If you guys want me to make anything, I'll try my hardest! PS, if anyone has any baby Danny stories, TELL ME! I am searching high and low for them! **

**Blu c:**


	11. Chapter 11 : Must I Deal with This

**Hey! New Chapter Posted! So sorry for the delay. I've been having difficulties leading up to what I want. But it a secret, so I not telling. Anyways, If you haven't already, go check out my birthday one-shot, that might turn into a few chapters. It probably will.**

**Another topic. Little and Lost and New Game will have updates in the next two weeks. Little and Lost will be during Thanksgiving break and Hopefully New Game next week, before Wednesday. Fingers crossed.**

**Ideas, Suggestions, and Reviews welcomed!**

**Duces, Blu**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11 : Must I Deal with this?<strong>

"Why the heck did you put them all the way down there!?" Danny exclaimed, gesturing down the dungeon with his one arm.

"Sorry, my liege. Quite an inconvenience I made for you. Do you need any assistance?" Fright Knight offered, but Danny just shook his head.

"Nah, I'll just walk, or hobble or whatever," he grumbled, going down to the last few cells, with Sam and Tucker.

The techno geek pushed his glasses up, "Why don't you just fly?"

"It's a waste of energy, slowing down the healing process," Danny explained, quickly, picking up the pace. Sam close behind, with Tucker struggling. _He really needs to get in shape, _they both thought.

Danny came to a halt and his white bangs flew over his eyes, with Sam and Tucker running into him, startled.

Ignoring them Danny called out, looking around each cell, "Ok, where are the Fenton's?"

Sam pointed to a cell, two doors down. As Danny stood in front of the bars, Maddie looked up from sobbing into her husband. "Phantom," she spat and quickly stood, making the trio flinch. "Where's my son?"

The ghost boy gulped. Crap! He forgot about his human side. What was he going to do? He couldn't walk around with crutches and the same injuries as Phantom. That's too suspicious.

"Um…" he started, as he fidgeted. Seeing her boyfriend stuck, Sam made up an excuse.

"He's fine, Mrs. Fenton. He's resting, but the reason Phantom came down here was because he and Danny have come up with a decision," Sam tried to sound comforting, but it came out more of a hiss. Maddie sat back down, Jack didn't say a word.

Danny cleared his throat, after he nodded his thanks to Sam. "The class, along with the three adults, will remain in the basement. There will be a dinner, which is the only time you will be let out. There is a portal that will bring you home, but it won't be ready, until tomorrow, due to the unexpected visit," he explained.

"Jazz will bring pillows and blankets, but you will have to entertain yourselves," Tucker added, stepping back a little.

"Why are we staying here? Why can't we stay in a room?" Paulina asked, standing and cocking a hip.

Danny spun to face her, his eyes glowing brighter. "Because the first time you stayed in a room, you all left to 'explore' my kingdom, where I have many personal matters that you thought you could find out for your own gain. No mortal can even fathom with the personal matters. So if you want to continue your pathetic high school lives, I suggest you don't even consider it," he snarled, angered with the Latina's comment. Sam and Tuck snickered behind him.

The class didn't say a word, but they wanted to. They wanted to ask Danny about the matters and the kingdom and ask why they really couldn't stay in a room instead. But Danny turned, his head spinning and aching. His best friends trailing behind.

"Oh and one more thing," Sam said, turning with a smile. "Don't let the ghost rats eat you. It's their vicious hour."

Screams came from the class, both boys and girls, as they hopped onto the benches that hooked onto the walls of their cells. Sam and Tucker laughed, even Danny cracked a smile.

"When do you want to check the portal?" Sam asked.

"After dinner, it's right next to where Plasmius is at, if he didn't get away, yet," Danny answered.

"Well then, now to see what Dani's making," Tucker said.

Danny winced. "Let's just hope it's not alive this time."

By the time Frostbite made it down to the dungeon, the trio was already in the kitchen. Frostbite was getting somewhat irritated with Daniel's need to help and fix things on his own.

"Where are they?" the Far Frozen leader asked the Fright Knight.

He shrugged. "They did not say, but I overheard them saying something about Danielle and food," he informed him.

Frostbite didn't give his thanks, before he ran back up and down the halls.

"No, no, and NO! This is all wrong!"

Sam opened the kitchen door, holding it for Danny and Tucker. Danny had just enough time to duck at a flying salt shaker.

"Woah! Dani calm down!" they said in unison.

The girl lifted her head, but she was too short to see them over the counters, she floated up. "Oh, Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Tuck! We have a mad situation."

Tucker grinned, "Mad indeed, it looks like the March Hare and the Hatter went to town with this place."

It was true, it did look that way. Pots and pans littered the tables and floor, Ingredients were poured all over the place, the oven was smoking, and Dani's hair had flour and egg in it. Sam started to pick up the ingredients and Tucker cleaned the pots, while Danny extinguished the fire. Dani gulped and put her head down, looks like she wasn't going to make dinner again in a long time.

Danny turned to her, "What was all wrong that we could hear you from ten doors down?"

She groaned and sat on the countertops. "I asked Kitchen to help me make creamy tomato basil tortellini, buuuut she decided to snooze off, while I was getting the cheese," she explained.

Sam stopped cleaning and looked up to the girl. "What about the rest of this mess?"

Dani smiled, sheepishly. "I started to freak out and… everything went to chaos…"

Tucker, who stupidly had 5 pots and pans in his arms, tripped over one and landed on the tiled floor with a thud. The two girls gasped and Danny stood frozen, they all flinched, when the techno geek stood abruptly.

"No… k'dding," he slurred and fell back down. Danny laughed and gave him a hand, in the helping way, not the applauding. Sam would've killed him if he did.

"Come on, Tuck. Let's get ya an ice pack and a piece of pizza," Danny said, hauling his friend to the kitchen table. Sam handed him an ice pack and Dani, using the microwave, heated up a leftover slice of pizza.

"Now," Sam said, going back to Dani's problem. "Do you want us to help you?" she asked, folding her arms.

Dani nodded and her cheeks turned a bright red. Sam shook her head and began working and instructing Danielle on what to do, while Danny watched them and Tucker, lazily and dazed, ate his pepperoni pizza.

Then all of a sudden, the kitchen doors burst open and a furious big sister stomps in. "Daniel James Fenton," Danny cringed. He was in big trouble. "Why did you not come and get me? I've been worrying about you for hours! Then I finally went down to see the class and they told me you saw them!" she shouted, then looked around the kitchen. "What happened in here?" she asked.

Dani groaned. "I got it, I'm not a good cook. Will people stop asking that?" she said, hopping on a stool.

Sam shook her head with a smirk. "Nope, you'll never live it down," she confirmed and Dani groaned again, falling upside down.

Danny chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Cheer up, Dani and help Sam cook. You have to make enough for the whole table," he announced, starting to head out the door.

"Where do you think you're going, mr?" Jazz asked, stepping in front of him.

"What!" Dani screamed. "I have to make at least 23 dishes?" Danny nodded, then turned back to his red-faced sister.

He tried sidestepping around her. "I was going to go check up on the portal. The sooner it's fixed, the sooner I get my privacy," he grumbled.

Jazz stomped her foot down. "Frostbite told me you needed rest, Danny. You opened up news wounds and the next time you take a hit, you might not…" she didn't finish, before she bursted into tears. Her angry dissipated.

Danny couldn't help, but feel guilty and pull her into him. "Jazz, I'll be fine. I won't fight or use my energy up and I'll rest once everything is in order," he promised her, as he pulled away and went to the portal room.

Jazz started shaking just a little, but Tucker, who was slowly coming back, placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be f'ne. Trust meh. I am his best friend," Tucker said, almost falling to the floor, if Jazz had not caught him and placed him back in his chair.

Danny didn't know what he was feeling.

Confusion? Fatigue? Power? Lost?

He didn't know and it was bugging him. Since he woke up, he's felt… different.

Weak? Afraid? Happy? Joy?

He walked down the cold, quiet hallways, not noticing the figure following him. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't know what to do. He just needed something to take his mind off of the recent events.

Like a ninja, the figure swiftly ducked and rolled behind doors, curtains or fixtures. What was the Ghost Boy doing? Letting his guard down? When they got a better look at his face, they saw worry and hope. They knew he was a king, but he seemed too young to be. Worrying about the other ghosts and smaller kingdoms. Having hope that one day, everything will be at peace. They scoffed. Peace. What a load of horse crap.

Phantom continued on, until he reached a small iron door, before he could lift a hand up, he heard a voice shout behind him.

"Stop right there, Phantom!"


	12. Chapter 12 : Stopping to Rest

**HEYO! This chapter is full of big paragraphs, just a warning, if ya don't read it who cares. Any who, this chapter was difficult for me. With this one character cause I don't care for her much, like Dani or Sam or Jazz. Sooo yea. I NEEDS HELP! Ideas, suggestions and reviews needed! **

**Duces, Happy Thanksgiving, Blu**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12 : Stopping to Rest<span>**

Danny turned and with wide eyes stared at Valerie, holding him at gunpoint. He gulped and lowered his hand. Unlike the huntress' thoughts, Danny's were calm and concentrated. Valerie's went off the wall.

_Oh my god. I actually have him. The ghost that ruined mine and my dad's life, I finally get my revenge. But why am I hurting him in his home, while he's injured? He's done so much for my class. Given them a place to stay, warm and somewhat comforting. But he's a ghost, they can't feel emotions! They're ignorant and selfish. So why does he have this look of calm and guilt on his face._

"Val," he called out. "How are you not with the class? I thought-"

She cut him off. "Ghosts don't think. That's impossible for your species," she spat out, inching closer to him.

"Val, this won't end well, if you don't cooperate. Put the gun down," he ordered, as he slowly made his way towards her.

Her hands started to shake and it was visible with the gun in her hand. She wasn't about to drop her guard. Why was she so scared? She's faced him before, chased him around town. _But not without my gear, _she thought.

"Valerie. You were not smart to attack me in my home. You've out my family in danger, again and again," he informed her, but she looked at the hybrid confused.

"No!" She shouted. "You put me and my dad in danger. We're living in an apartment, that's home to rats! We have no money because of you and your stupid dog! I have to work three jobs, while my dad has to work night shifts!" she was on the verge of tears.

Phantom merely shook his head. "No, to clarify, that wasn't my dog. And I didn't mean that kind of danger. I meant the gun in your hand. What powers it? Ectoenergy?" he asked, cocking his head. "Because that can't harm a ghost, it powers them and they can control the energy in that gun. Like this," he says, demonstrating by holding his hand out and without touching her, the gun flies over to the hybrid.

Valerie was taken back. How the hell did he do that? Was it true ghost could control it? But why did she get that gun if she couldn't use it against ghosts? She blinked. This whole time she felt like she was being used. Helping the ghosts instead of taking them out. She looked up to Phantom's eyes. They held no hunger for power, but sympathy and anger. Of course he would be angry, she held him at gunpoint and harmed his family. Wait, ghosts can have family?

"How do you have family? Ghosts can reproduce or even have emotions," she said, but immediately knew that was a lie. Obviously they had emotions, or he wouldn't have showed her mercy.

He smirked. "All human theories are wrong. But I have my family, not blood, but by love. I have everyone I care for here. And if they would to be hurt, it would be on the humans, you just had to disturb our peace with your curiosity," he spat. After opening the gun and letting the bullets fall to his hand, he took their energy, then froze and blasted. He threw it back to her. "Stay away from us," he turned and opened the door.

She stood there dumbfounded. Phantom was… different from all their fights. Maybe because he was fighting for something else. Someone else. He didn't have carefree on his face, but protective and cold. Valerie never saw him liked that. She had only seen one person go from happy to cold in seconds. That was Danny. She smiled, even if he was her ex, she still cared for him. Though he didn't need help, when ghosts came around. He usually ran before the ghost even showed up. Then, Phantom would come and beat the ghost back to the Zone.

Valerie scrunched her eyebrows together and was about to follow her, when she heard, "Valerie?!" behind her. She groaned and turned

"Hey, Tucker," she said, trying to put on her cutie charm. He looked at her, with an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Valerie, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the rest of the class," he said, taking her arm and dragging her. "Let's go, I won't have you risking Danny's head for your grudges."

She struggled, but Tucker's grip was tighter than any tough guy she knew. _Since when did Tuck get muscles?_ She thought to herself at she stared at his shirt.

"May I help you?"

She blushed and shook her head, looking the other direction.

With one last sigh, Tucker took his ex-crush down to the dungeon. How clueless she was.

* * *

><p>When Danny entered the portal room, he expected it in top shape, with a yeti guarding it, peacefully. What he did not expect was chaos. Sparks flew everywhere, yetis and other ghosts were rushing around, lights were flickering, and it was anything, but peaceful.<p>

Danny cleared his throat and Icebreath turned to him. "Great One, what do we owe this unexpected visit?" he asked above the shouting.

The King cringed slightly. "I was checking on the portal. It seems Plasmius did quite the number down here," he stated.

Icebreath nodded and picked up the boy. "All that hopping down the stairs, must have been exhausted for you, Great One. I know Frostbite would want you to rest," the yeti suggested.

Danny rolled his eyes and laid the metal sticks in his lap. "The stairs were quite a journey, but I will rest. As soon as everything is in order," he said, then looked to the chaos. "Like this."

Icebreath laughed, "You know Frostbite would surely take care of this job for you."

Danny nodded, "Could you ask him for me?" He then yawned and his eyelids drooped

Icebreath smirked. "I will have Permafrost bring you to your quarters, Great One."

The King merely smiled, his head nodding back and forth as he kept himself away. Once Icebreath called Permafrost, she was there in a second. The male yeti asked her to take the King to his room and she gladly said of course and took the boy. Even if he was the King, he still had a heart of a child. One minute really serious, the next snoozing off.

Permafrost smiled, as Danny snuggled into her fur. She took off towards the stairs and up to his room, where the room was practically cold and dusty to how rare the King ever used it. He never usually slept in the Kingdom, unless the Little Princess asked of his presence, when she couldn't sleep or had a nightmare. He was naturally a good leader and a father. Taking care of Danielle, the Kingdom, his school work and his human life. The boy was practically juggling the entire galaxy! He was so responsible and busy all the time, he never gets time to do what he wants. Be with his friends, go to the Nasty Burger, go to the pool, go to the arcade or whatever a teenager usually did.

But Danny wasn't your average teenager. No, he wasn't born into a faith, like others. He was born to become half ghost. He was born to save the world, (multiple times). He was born to rule an entire universe. He was born to make things right. Even if he, or his sister, or his parents, didn't know it at first, it was all bound to happen. And Clockwork made sure, as Danny's guardian, he would be safe, make the right choices and live a happy future.

As Permafrost laid Danny in his bed, he didn't once stir. He was definitely out and needed the sleep. She brushed his white locks, that turned black, as Danny, surprisingly, transformed to Fenton. He hadn't once did that since he arrived and every time he went unconscious, he was still Phantom form. Permafrost concluded that his body naturally said he needed to change. If he stayed in ghost form for too long, it could override his human side. That's a chance no body would take.

Permafrost sat his crutches on his nightstand and quietly left the room, where Sam and Tucker, with Dani and Jazz were waiting. "He's fine, just needs some rest. I will help with any preparations for tonight's dinner," she said, walking down the steps.

"That'll be great. We need to set the table for about 13 more than the usual," Dani said, skipping down the steps.

Permafrost's white-blue eyes widened. "Are you having the class eat with us?"

They nodded, with grim smiles. They didn't like the idea, but they would seem ignorant if they didn't. Besides, how would they make a riot? They can barely scare of a mouse.

* * *

><p>"Icebreath to Frostbite, do you copy?"<p>

_"Loud and clear, Ice. What seems to be the trouble?"_

"The Great One wishes for you to take care of the portal. It a madhouse down here and when he came to check up on everything, he couldn't do a thing about it. He asked you to do it."

_"... I will be down in a short while. Where is the Great One right now?"_

"Permafrost has taken him up to his room. He was greatly exhausted from the steps, Frostbite. He had actually agreed to rest."

_"That is excellent news. Well, I will be down in the Portal room soon."_

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Deep down in the darkest rooms of the Kingdom, lies the ghost that started this mess. His grey hair strewn out of the holder, his cobalt eyes darkened and his smile as evil as Davy Jones. His hand and feet were in shackles covered in green light, preventing his human and ghost half to escape, but the man was known for escaping and getting what he wants. Well, almost getting what he wants.<p>

"You will join me, Daniel," his raspy, dry voice whispers. "Maybe not today, or tomorrow or months from now, but it will happen.

With that the chains were broken and he let out a maniacal laugh, echoing through the cell.

* * *

><p><strong> () () OMG! Freaking amazing! I mean it's wonderful, it's spectacular, it's...! <strong>

** (._.) I'm bragging again, I'm sorry :((**

**c(OO) Ideas, Suggestions and Reviews. LOVE YA! blu**


	13. Chapter 13 : Just the Beginning

**Happy Turkey Day! Here's a chapter for all of you to enjoy. This is a world record for me. Usually my chapter take forever, but because I love you all, I made this chapter quite long and quite confusing. So sorry for that. Anyways, eat as much turkey, stuffing and pie til you feel sick to your stomachs. JK eat at a good limit. Ideas, Suggestions and Reviews Welcomed!**

**Toddles, Blu **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13 : Just The Beginning<span>**

Danny woke up, like a kick to his groin. Fast and painful. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He sat up and winced, at the ricocheting pain in his torso and legs. He bit his lower lip and slowly made his way out of the blankets. He felt tired and heavy, as he completely forgot his crutches and walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes with a fist.

He shuffled downstairs and towards the dining room, in search of his two favorite girls.

"Daddy!" Dani squealed, as she jumped into Danny.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Sam giggled. "Apparently, a mirror. You should check out your hair," she said, setting down another plate on the table.

Danielle climbed onto his shoulders and started playing with his hair, trying to control it. "Don't bother, Dani. It never does anything, not even with hair gel," he chuckled, but the little ghost girl won't give up.

"How was your sleep, Danny?" Sam asked.

He gave her a kiss before answering. "I didn't want to wake up," he smirked.

"Frostbite was right, when he said you should've gotten rest before and when did you transform?" she said, looking at him up and down.

He looked down himself and noticed his tattered white shirt and muddy jeans. He just shrugged. "I must've done it in my sleep."

"And your crutches?" she seemed concerned with him walking.

"I guess my body healed, while I slept. Oh that reminds me, what are we doing for dinner again?" he asked, clueless.

Sam lifted her eyebrow. "Do you not remember visiting Dani in her chaotic kitchen state?" he shook his head.

What was the last thing he remembered? The specter speeder crashing, all his nightmares, (he shuddered), Walker, the yard, Tucker carrying him, Vlad showing up, then boom! Blank space. What day was it? What was the time? Did Danny take care of the class? Plasmius? The portal? What happened?

"I must've hit my head pretty hard. Last thing I remember is Vlad attacking and then Dani..." he stopped and turned towards his daughter, she gave him a smile and small blush.

"Don't worry, Daddy," she reassured him, clinging to his arm. "I wasn't hurt that bad, only a few small cuts, but..."

"Danielle," Sam warned. Dani nodded and went to fetch dinner.

"Ahem," Danny said, stopping Sam and forcing her to look at him. "But what, Sam?"

She shook her head. "Danny, it was nothing. Frostbite was just concerned..."

"With what?" he asked.

"You're well being, Danny," she snapped. "He's was concerned for your health, but anytime you get the chance to walk you waste it on checking things that _we _can check, while you rest. You're not the only one, Danny, who needs to take all the responsibility for the Kingdom. I'm here, Jazz and Tucker, too. Even Dani and Frostbite. We are worried, Danny. You might have not come out of that sleep, after Vlad's fight. You could have been a coma, for God's sake," she said, falling to the floor, curled into a ball and let the gates open.

Danny felt immensely guilty. He sat next to his love and pulled her into him. She didn't push away. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I've been clueless," she giggled. "I know and it's the first time I'm admitting it. I was so blinded by the class being here and the chaos with Vlad, I've forgotten about myself. I'll start getting into a better habit and you know what?"

"What?"

He kissed her. Not the small, peck on the cheek. Vanilla and strawberries mixed in, rushing up his nose. No, this was a full blown kiss to the lips, with deeper passion that Sam's never felt with Danny before. She liked it, heat rushed up her body and settled at her cheeks. "You're going to help me. I announce you, Sam Manson, will be my love and personal health guide."

She shrugged. "At least I'll still be yours."

"Forever, even if our two worlds end. I will love you," he whispered in her ear and picked her up off the ground. "Now let's go get you ready for this dinner. I'm sure Dani made a wonderful meal," he grumbled.

"It's... decent," Sam laughed.

"HEY! I heard that!" Dani shouted from the hallway, bringing in a small chicken. "Sorry, Mom. Not everyone's a veggie person like you, I needed something meaty to get Tuck off my back," Dani swiped her forehead with the back of her mitt.

Sam smiled and waved her off, before Danny took off for their respective rooms. Once he landed in hers, he set her down and asked, "So what did happen after I woke up, after the fight?"

She wavered a bit, before going into her closet to look for something nice to wear. "Well, you went and threatened the class, then we went to check on Danielle and found that Kitchen didn't help her and the room was a mess. Then Jazz came in and freaked out about you not telling her that you were awake and then you went to check on the portal room. I don't know what the conditions are now, but Frostbite has it all taken care of," she said, shifting through her racks of dresses and skirts.

"Go for purple," Danny said. Sam turned and lifted an eyebrow. "It looks good on you," he blushed.

"Oh and one other thing, Valerie was found in the hallway near the portal room. I'm surprised you didn't find her before Tucker did," Sam smirked then pulled out a dress. "Now, shoo, Ghostboy, I must get ready for this horrific dinner," she joked and grumbled at the same time. Danny smiled, kissed her and left, without another word. "I'm so worried about him," she whispered, before heading to the bathroom and changing.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later, before the Royal Family were all dressed and ready for dinner. Danny was wearing his black dress pants, with a white shirt and red bowtie and his red converse to top it off. His hair was everywhere, no matter how much gel or hair product he used, nothing worked. Sam wore a sweetheart, strapless purple dress that came down to her knees, with black flats. Danielle wore a knee high sleeveless black dress, her hair was pulled up, with a little strip of hair on each side of her head. Tucker wore brown slacks and suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, he wore his red beret. Finally, Jazz was wearing an emerald green floor length, sleeveless dress, with white heels. Her hair was down and had a white flower clip in.<p>

Once the five arrived in the Dining room, the class was already seated. They had no cuffs or restraints and could speak freely, but to a respectful point. Danny sat at the head, while Sam and Dani sat on either side of him. Jazz sat next to Dani and Tucker next to Sam. The Fenton's were down at the very end and Mr. Lancer was seated beside Tucker, then it was Dash, Kwan and two other jocks, Gavin and Michael and then Nathan. Next to Jazz was Valerie, Paulina, Star, Lila, her boyfriend Griffin, and Mikey.

The Far Frozen denied the invitation to the dinner, afraid of scaring the humans, further more and Danny understood, promising to make it up to them. Once everyone started to eat, Paulina was the first to speak. "Where's Phantom? Isn't he the king, too?"

Sam gripped her knife tighter, but Danny took her left hand, calming her. "He had some business to attend, too. He wasn't hungry tonight and wanted me to deal with you," Danny answered, truthfully. Paulina turned towards Star and started daydreaming about Phantom. _If only they knew, _Danny thought, with a grim smile.

"We haven't seen you, since we left the prison," Valerie said, coldly, then looked up at him. "Where have you been?"

He swallowed, then closed his eyes. An oncoming headache was forming in his head, with all his stress. "I've been..." he started, then opened his eyes. "I've been sleeping. When I escaped the prison, I had just enough time to warn Frostbite about your and Phantom's whereabouts-"

"Why was Phantom in prison?" Dash asked, chewing a chunk of meat with his mouth open. Sam gagged and Dani and Jazz looked disgusted.

"He was flying around the Ghost Zone, when Walker caught him. Phantom and I have some reputation in the prison. Anyway, I had just enough time to warn Frostbite, before I passed out. I finally woke up today," Danny trailed, trying his best to lie and lie good. It seemed like it worked. Some of the girls gasped, while others stared. He had been out for almost three days and had no clue what was going on.

"Were you in a coma?" Maddie said, her maternal instinct kicking in. Though when she looked into both her children's eyes, she didn't see love or compassion for her. No, she thought she saw hatred and pain.

"Yes and no. I was asleep for a long time, but it was more of a recovery sleep. Letting my body do its magic with healing," he answered, taking a bite of chicken.

"Danny? What have you been hiding behind your back?" Maddie snapped, her patience ran out.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? Mom, there's nothing going on?"

She abruptly stood, the guards with their weapons ready. Danny looked to them and made the universal sign for 'its alright'. "Daniel James, I haven't been able to see you for days. I've seen Phantom, at the times I want to see you. I've been a lousy mother and I've been wanting to make it up to you," she admitted in front of the entire class. They stared at her, now. They knew she was acting more of a scientist, than a mother during this trip, but they were scared to say anything.

"Mrs. Fenton, there's nothing you can do, to make up for it," Sam said, standing next to Danny. She could feel his emotions escaping him in waves. Fear, dread, guilt, pain, hate, revenge and hope. She whispered in his ear and his shoulders relaxed.

"If you've seen things, Mother," Jazz said, looking her dead in the eyes, "it means you were snooping, being curious and risking your own lives for our secrets and personal matters."

As Danny was thinking this whole thing over, his head began to spin and his knees felt weak. His heart rate increasing, as he started breathing heavier. He felt like everything was collapsing on him. The walls, the tables, the floor, his class. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel sick all of a sudden? Frostbite and Permafrost barged into the room, they were a second too late. Danny dropped to the floor like a weight, but everything seemed to slow for his family and class.

Dani, Sam and Tucker rushed to their best friend, who stared into nowhere and was still breathing heavy. They shouted his name, but he was still unblinking. Frostbite and Permafrost ran up to the four, explaining.

"He's been injected with a poison and virus," Permafrost said, picking him up.

"What do you mean poison _and _a virus?" Sam freaked out and followed them back to the infirmary for the third time in less than four days.

"While he was resting, we started taking tests. His blood, ectoplasm, bones, tissue, everything. The last time we did it, we found traces of biocide and a very rare ghost virus in his blood. Someone injected him with it, before we could take the samples," the female yeti said, setting Danny down on a bed and tearing his shirt off, injecting an IV into his arm and a vaccine into his chest.

"If its a rare ghost virus, how do you know the vaccine will work?" Dani squeaked out, holding onto Sam.

"We don't," Frostbite took over. "But this may work all the same. It may take longer, but in a few hours, he will wake."

While they were taking care of that situation, Tucker and Jazz tried to calm the class down.

"What happened to him?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Why did the yetis come?"

"What's going to happen?"

"SHUT UP!" Jazz shouted, the class stopped and turned towards her. "In order, I don't know. I don't know. They are also the doctors and nurses of the Ghost Zone. And Danny's going to be fine," she promised and picked up a piece of chocolate, popping it in her mouth.

"Jazz," Maddie started, "Does this happen often?"

"Only when his enemies want to kill him, or the rest of him," Tucker mumbled the last part, but Jazz heard the first and smacked him. "OW!"

"What!? Danny has enemies? They want to kill him?" She said, shocked. She sat back down in her seat.

"Danny's always had enemies," Jazz causally said.

"Yea, he's had enemies since middle school. He never wants the other 'nerds' to be picked on, so he makes himself the main target," Tucker explained, looking towards the jocks, who were chuckling over something.

"My baby's been in fights. That's why he wears those sweatshirts and comes home late," Maddie said, about to sob into her husband, who wasn't his normal goofy self. He was sober in these last few days.

"_Danny,_" Jazz tried to correct her in the most polite way possible, "has always had this hero side to him. He's always had a kind heart and never wanted anyone else to get hurt. He'd put himself in between a bullet and any of us any day. Even the people who purposely bully him, those who forget about him and those who are disappointed in him."

Tucker continued, "That's why Danny chose us to be his family. We always understand him. Why he does things and what he gets in return."

"Is there any way for us to make it up to him?" Jack asked.

They both shook their heads. "I don't think there is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Next Chapter will be before my break is over. I got plenty of time ^-^<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 : Two Opposites in One

**Hello! Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving or weekend if you're in a different country. Did anyone go Black Friday shopping? I sure did and man was it cold and chaotic. Anyways, someone asked about Danny and Danielle's relationship and let me clarify that in this chapter everything will be made clear. **

**So yea that's how everything works out. Hope you guys likes it and thanks for the awesome reviews. Ideas, Suggestions and Reviews welcomed!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14 : <strong>

_Once again, he couldn't feel, taste or touch anything. There was nothing, but light. It was the purest white he's ever seen. Like innocence, purity and faith. The exact opposite from the last time he was lost. Instead of fearing away, he stood tall, searching his surroundings. He was confused and wanted to wake up._

_"Hello!" he shouted into oblivion, not expecting an answer._

_"Hi," a voice squeaked happily behind him. He jumped and turned. It was a little boy, with white hair and blue eyes. Like when Danny was little, but with white hair. He had on Phantom's jumpsuit underneath Danny's white tee and jeans._

_"Hey, who are you?"_

_"I'm Child. Specifically your childhood," he answered, taking Danny's hand._

_"But I didn't have white hair as a kid," Danny said confused._

_Child turned towards him. "Let me clarify, I'm both halves. Phantom and you have been together since birth. Phantom was originally the first child born to be a ghost."_

_"Who were his parents?" Danny stopped him._

_"No one knows, not even Clockwork. Time didn't apply to the little child and his family, just like Time can be manipulated as much as it wants for you." He continued on, "Phantom was the first born ghost, you'd think he was popular famous, right? Wrong. To get into detail, his mother died in a car crash, with her two sons and daughter. Since they were young and had nothing to stay for, they went straight to heaven, while she was pregnant when she was killed, leaving her with a task to complete. She went to the Ghost Zone to have her kid. She was three months pregnant and the child was immediately turned ghost with her."_

_"How do you know what his mother was like, even though no one knows who she is?" Danny questioned a little suspicious._

_"Remember? I'm Child. I know both yours and Phantom's childhoods." Danny nodded, understanding. "Anyways, to get to the point. When both you and Phantom were born on the same day, at the exact time, in two different places, a link was created between the two of you. Meaning one day two will become one," he said, clashing his hands together in a cymbal motion._

_"Then how come I'm still me, but Phantom isn't who he was?"_

_"Phantom's still alive, he lives within you, he's sort of hibernating. No one knows much about links, there have only been two, three including you," Child said, skipping in front of the teen._

_"What about his mom? You said she had a task and when a ghost is complete with their task they move on," Danny asked, grabbing Child by his collar._

_The young one huffed and crossed his arms. "I can't tell you anymore," he said simply._

_"Why not?" Danny freaked. "I haven't even asked you all my questions."_

_"Sorry, Danny. You have to wake up now, but don't worry I know you'll be back and I'll see you again,"Child said his goodbye and ran into the white oblivion._

_"Child, wa-"_

* * *

><p>Maddie Fenton huffed as she stared at an empty plate. They had been waiting in the dining room for hours, with Jazz and Fright Knight watching, making sure they didn't leave. It was getting quite annoying, sitting around watching people eat cold food. Maddie wanted an update on her son, while Jack was mentally trying to solve a puzzle about Danny.<p>

He and Phantom acted like one person. They spoke the same, had the same toothy smile, spoke the same confident and bold voice, and looked at the people they love all the same. With a sparkle in their eyes and they're cheeks a light pink hue. It was all the same in Jack's eyes

"Jack, what are we going to do? Our son could possibly be dying and-"

"We wait," he cut her off.

"What? You just want to wait?"

"What else is there to do, Maddie? We haven't been good parents lately, we barely even know where our son and daughter are half the time. Now we know they've been in the ghost realm, probably more times than they could remember," he snapped. "God, we just found out that our son is the King of the Ghost Realm, alongside Phantom. We have to let Danny decide on this one, we have no say in this."

Jazz stared at her father with shock. She had no idea he was _that _smart or was even capable of forming sensible sentences. She was proud of her dad and disappointed in her mom. Her dad had some sense in that dull brain of his, while Maddie was blinded by rage on herself and ghosts.

"Good job, dad," she whispered and turned to see Icebreath running down the halls, towards her. "Your majesty, your brother is almost awake, do you wish to see him?"

Jazz turned to look at her hotheaded mother, then back to the yeti. "I'll see him, later, I've got other matters to attend to. Let Sam, Tucker and Dani handled him," she smiled at him. Icebreath bowed and bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p>He woke up gasping, like a fish out of water, searching for air. He felt as though he was underwater for days, coughing up gallons of water. His vision was spinning and everything was colored blurs. But he could definitely hear the voices screaming at him.<p>

"Daddy?"

"Danny, can you hear us?"

"Speak to us, man."

Danny put his hands over his ears. The sound of a phone went back and forth between his head and was giving him a major migraine. He gave the universal sign of ok and his hoarse voice spoke, "I... can hear... you... _perfectly_."

After blinking several times, he could make out the figures of his best friend, girlfriend and daughter, along with Frostbite and Permafrost. He had been ignoring the pain in his chest, until he felt like a harpoon was stabbed into it. He winced and grimaced back.

"Great One, how do you feel?" Frostbite asked, checking his vitals.

Danny gave a lopsided grin, "Like my chest has been crushed under a building."

Frostbite gave a tight lipped smile. Permafrost walked up to his bed, "You were injected with a rare ghost virus and poison. Though the poison was easy to drain from your body, the virus is not. Its trapped inside your body with nowhere to go, but to travel within your veins and bloodstream."

Danny scrunched his eyebrows together and was quiet for several minutes, before he asked, "How was injected? What kind of virus is it?"

"Someone injected you with both in one shot, we don't know who, though," Sam answered.

"The virus is rare. It hasn't been seen in over a thousand years. The cure is lost and hasn't been used in forever," Tucker added.

Danny's eyes flashed a green, like he did when someone pissed him off. Dani crawled up in the bed and snuggled next to him. "Daddy, are you ok?"

Not wanting to worry anyone, his eyes turned back to their beautiful blues and he gave a small smile. "Everything's fine, Dani, I'm just kind of frustrated with everything going on," he lied, but since he's been getting better, they couldn't tell the difference. He turned to Sam and Tucker, "How's the class?"

"We didn't know what you wanted to do with them," Tucker answered, showing a live video feed of the class in the dining room. Jazz had her feet on the table, as she leaned back in her seat. Maddie was glaring daggers at Jack. Mr. Lancer was trying to keep the A-listers from beating on the geeks. Paulina and Star were whining about their makeup, Valerie was checking her suit and Griffin and Lila were cuddling in the corner, smiling and kissing each other. "We were waiting to see what you wanted."

He took the PDA and stared at the class, but he was only looking at two people. Griffin and Lila. He felt a hollow pit form at the bottom of his stomach, as he frowned. He was jealous. Those two have been a thing, since sixth grade. They didn't have to worry about ghosts or protecting the town. They didn't have to worry about what tomorrow will be like or if they're girlfriend, daughter, best friend, sister or parents get kidnap and they have no idea where to look. They don't look behind their shoulders, afraid somethings going to pop out and take them. They were a normal couple.

Danny and Sam... were not. Sure, they had dates and had kissy moments, but they were so rare lately this past few days. He felt bad that he couldn't spoil her and feel her mouth on his. The feeling of electricity running up and down his body. Something only she could do. The thought of her and the sound of her name made his heart flutter. To add to that, they shared a daughter, who they love and cherish very much. They would let no one harm the little Phantom. She was the tie to their relationship, that held the three together.

* * *

><p><em>It was a month after Danny and Sam finally admitted their feelings, Danielle unexpectedly arrived at the front door of Fenton Works, with her body shaking and tears in her eyes. Danny had asked what was wrong, but all she did was shove a manila folder in his face and stepped back. Danny opened it and swallowed, staring at the paper that proved Danielle's origins.<em>

**_%50 Samantha Manson ~ %25 Daniel Fenton ~ %25 Daniel Phantom_**

_Danny stared at the paper for what seemed like forever and Dani was about to take off, before a hand grabbed hers. She turned and Danny pulled her up into him. She was beyond shocked, but hugged him back, letting the tears fall. She asked him quietly if he was mad._

_"Why would I be mad? Dani, I love you, no matter what you think," he whispered in her ear, as he noticed her eyes drooping and the dark bags under them. "Let's get you in bed, I'll call Sam."_

_"Do you think she's going to be mad? I did dump food on her the last time I saw her," Dani said, biting her lower lip.  
><em>

_Danny chuckled and laid her in his bed, "She'll be shocked, but she'll love you, I promise. Now, get some sleep. I'll have a plate of food for you downstairs."_

_"Danny?" She asked, before he closed the door. "What about your parents?"_

_He smiled that goofy smile and answered, "Our little secret."_

* * *

><p>"Danny?"<p>

He snapped his head up and blinked, mumbling a sorry. He handed the PDA back to Tucker. "I want them in the guests room, how long before the portal is fixed?"

Frostbite cleared his throat, looking away from changing his IV bag. "It should be working in the evening of tomorrow, Great One."

"What time is it?"

"In the human world, it would be 2:54 am," a voice spoke softly at the door and Danny smiled.

"Of course you would know that," he answered, looking up.

"I've just come here to see how you are doing," he said, floating towards the end of the bed.

"You know that, too, Clockwork," Danny smirked, then turned towards the others, "You guys should go get some sleep." Sam gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, "I won't go anywhere and if you don't trust me, set up a security camera. Anyways go get Jazz and get the 'guests' to the other rooms and lock them."

Dani put her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his shoulder, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, baby," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Have sweet dreams and tomorrow you can sleep for as long as you want," he promised her, as she climbed off the bed. Sam and Danny shared a look, before she jumped him and squeezed the half life out of him. "I'll be fine, Sammy. I, most likely, won't go anywhere," he joked. She flicked to the head.

"That's for trying to joke around. I love you, Danny and I'm serious, don't leave this bed," she said, sternly, taking Danielle's hand.

"What if I need to...?" he trailed.

"Need to what?" Tucker asked and Danny stared bug eyed at his friend. "Oh..."

"That's the only thing, but I doubt you will," Sam said, with a smile. "You get some sleep, too, we don't want a hungover looking king walking around the halls, now, do we?"

Danny and Tucker shared a handshake, before the three left. Permafrost had gone with them, while Frostbite stayed with Danny and Clockwork.

"Daniel, you might not be able to keep that promise you made to Samantha," Clockwork warned, playing with his time staff.

The ghost boy lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Clockwork looked over to him and gave him a look, that only Danny knew. It was a look that said 'I-know-you-are-suspicious'. "Why don't you go check. One little walk won't hurt, Daniel, I'll go with you. If that is ok, Frostbite?" the time master asked the yeti.

"Don't use your ghost powers and lean on a wall or Clockwork, when you feel lightheaded," Frostbite warned. "Do you think its wise to go against Ms. Sam's wishes?"

Danny was going to agree with Frostbite on this one. Yes he wanted to know, but he didn't want Sam to go all rogue on him and scowl him for not thinking of his own health. Frostbite did say it was ok, but Sam. His Sam, he didn't want to go against her and check on something so silly.

"I'll go, but only for a short amount of time," Danny finally made up his mind, several minutes later. Clockwork nodded and held out an arm for him, Danny gladly accepted.

The two made their way down the kingdom, talking, like father and son. Danny did sometimes think of Clockwork as a father figure, or even a godfather. He was always there for Danny. They always had their jokes and laughs. They had their serious moments and Clockwork always watched out for Danny. That what his job was. To make sure Danny's future does not go corrupt and he stays on the right track. One memory crossed Danny's mind, as they walked down cold, mossy steps...

_He stayed invisible and hidden in the shadows, watching his prey stare at the screen, with a sober look on his face. Full on concentration. He jumped from one beam to another, still keeping an eye on his prey, waiting for the perfect moment._

_"Daniel," he said out of the blue. "You don't really expect that to work do?"_

_Danny stared at Clockwork with his mouth open. "Come on!" he exclaimed, dangling over a beam, his wild, raven hair sticking straight down. "One day, Clockwork. I will one day," he said, turning invisible._

_"Good luck, Daniel, but it is impossible to sneak up on the master of time," Clockwork chuckled, turning to the spot where he knew Danny was still hiding._

_The young ghost growled and turned visible, hopping down. "I'll be back, Clockwork and I will be successful," and left, finally, letting the master get back to his job._

"Daniel?" Clockwork pulled the boy from his thoughts. "We're here."

Danny nodded and pulled the keys off the hook, sticking one in the hole of his designated cell block, opening it. The door creak from the rust, due to the years it hasn't been used. What he saw he didn't expect.

Claw marks all over the cell. The chains burned and cracked. No one occupied this cell for a day or two. The last thing he saw was a note.

**_Enough with the games, Daniel. The things you hold close to your heart, will disappear and you'll never save them in time._**

The boy gasped and, without thinking twice of his health, flew up the stairs, in a rush, leaving Clockwork alone to stare at the mess. Tears stung the child's eyes, as he rushed to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Hope your Thanksgiving breaks were amazing and not boring like mine. I'll hopefully get a new chapter in less than two weeks. This story doesn't have me in a writer's block, so that's good. Anyways, thanks for following and the reviews, keep 'em coming!<strong>

**I like repetition, jk.**

**bye bye blu**


End file.
